Kagome queda sola
by susuki-1
Summary: Comienza Kikyou a viajar con Inuyasha y los demas, pero nadie Esperaba que Kagome perdiera la memoria y menos que Estuviera enamorada de otra persona. Cap.23 Los Sellos de la Cueva
1. Kikyou e Inuyasha

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Bueno les traigo esta historia, espero les guste no juzguen a la ligera**

**verán que resultaran cambios inesperados, no se dejen llevar mucho por el titulo ya que aun trabajo en el final. Bueno tambien les recomiendo el Fic de "La última historia de amor" y "Relatos" =).**

**KAGOME QUEDA SOLA**

La vida te juega malas pasadas y lo más lamentable es que el destino me tenía una muy mala.

Creo que ya me conocen y a los que no pues les digo que me llamo Kagome Higurashi, ese era un día hermoso ya que era soleado, hacia un viento confortable y estábamos en un hermoso campo lleno de bellas flores y créanme cuando les digo que daría todo por cambiar ese día ya que fue el inicio de nuestros sufrimientos.

Kagome--- Inuyasha?, inuyasha, donde estas, inuyasha si no bienes te vas a quedar sin comer e vamos apúrate, hay esta bien mientras, si no vas a comer mejor para Shipo el se lo comerá por ti

Pero inuyasha no contesto y eso preocupaba a kagome, no sabia donde pudiera estar Inuyasha y lo peor es que no había ido a comer. Kagome en realidad estaba muy preocupada por el así que decidió ir a buscarlo, y ese fue el peor que pudo haber cometido.

Que tonta soy y pensar que ahora estoy sola.

**Parte1 Kikyou e Inuyasha**

Y pensar que hace pocas semanas estábamos riendo, cantando, haciendo chiste y contando nuestras anécdotas y ahora no hay nada.

Recuerdo un día especial ya que ese día inuyasha estaba muy, muy feliz y lo peor del caso es que no se sabia el por que, o bueno me lo imaginaba, pensaba que era por Kikyou pero no quise preguntarle nada ya que estaba muy atento y muy lindo ya que parecíamos pareja e incluso ese día inuyasha me pidió que le hiciera de comer ya que tenia muchas ganas de saborear mi comida y eso nos sorprendió mucho ya que no le gustaba mucho que digamos la comida que yo hacia así que ese día fue hermoso.

Al día siguiente inuyasha estaba igual de atento que el día anterior, así que a mi no me molesto yo seguía feliz, hasta que…

¿ ?--- inuyasha yo supongo que les habrás dicho lo que hablamos

Kagome--- Inuyasha ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Inu--- bueno kagome no había momento de decírselos así que (kagome se aleja un paso de donde estaba inuyasha)

Kagome--- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Inu--- a que kikyou y yo hablamos y lo mejor es que ella nos va a acompañar en el viaje, pensamos que eso sería lo mejor

Sango--- ¡Inuyasha eres tonto o ¿que?! -Dice la joven alterada- nunca nos pediste opinión para traer a esa mujer con nosotros

Myroku--- lo siento inuyasha pero yo estoy de acuerdo con sango, nunca pediste opinión así que no tienes ningún derecho a traer ala señorita kikyou con nosotros

Inu--- pero muchachos

Kagome --- no te preocupes inuyasha al menos por mi no hay ningún problema -mostrando una sonrisa fingida ante todos cuando en realidad sentía un gran dolor en el corazón-

Los amigos--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!

Sango--- ¿pero kagome te has vuelto loca o que?, como le vas a permitir a inuyasha que este aquí con kikyou y mas en tu cara

Kagome--- ¿pero de que hablas?, si inuyasha y yo solo somos unos muy buenos amigos

Inu--- ¿solo amigos?

Kagome--- claro -afirmando con la misma sonrisa falsa que había mostrado anteriormente-

Kikyou--- (pero no pensara hacer nada para evitar que inuyasha este al lado mío, efectivamente es una mujer muy valiente) gracias kagome

Kagome--- no te preocupes eres bien venida

Continuará...

**Si lo se demaciado corto, perdon en verdad no es mi intención, mi mente así lo saca, pero bueno la ventaja es que no tardo en subir los capitulos, en verdad espero q les guste**

**por favor dejen reviews, es para que yo me sienta bien y saber que no escribo tan feo n.n´como yo pienso,y bueno si dejan suficientes reviews les dejo de ados capitulos, bueno hasta aquí llego yo Sayonara y que esten bien. n.n.**


	2. La llegada de Kikyou

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Parte2 La llegada de Kikyou**

Shipo y Sango--- QUEEEEE

Sango--- ¿pero kagome te has vuelto loca?, yo no soportare la presencia de esta mujer, entendieron

Kagome--- sango, ¡basta! Kikyou vendrá con nosotros y eso es todo

Sango y Shipo--- ¿pero kagome?

Kagome--- oye kikyou ya comiste algo (decía la joven con una sonrisa fingida a su "rival") o pero que tonta, es que… bueno tu…no comes…e verdad

Kikyou--- no te preocupes kagome

Kagome--- e… bueno… este… me voy a bañar, enseguida vengo… e… ¿vienes sango?

Sango--- -viendo con una gran furia a Kikyou- si Kagome

Kagome--- tu también kikyou, quieres venir -dice con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Las tres se alejan rumbo a unas aguas termales que se encontraban cerca, sango por su cuenta se encontraba muy molesta. A si que decidió no ir con las sacerdotisas.

Myroku--- ¿inuyasha es cierto que la señorita se quedara con nosotros?

Inu--- claro y además mira como se llevan las dos

Sango--- inuyasha eres un idiota (decía sango con furia y clavando una mirada acecina a inuyasha) que no entiendes que lo que esta haciendo le duele mucho a kagome, solo que ella lo disimula por que te quiere y además no te atrevas a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos entendiste animal

Inu--- ¿pero que es lo que dices (dice furioso por el comentario de sango) y además por que no e de verla de vuelta a los ojos?

Sango--- mira si no piensas hacerme caso te diré, de una vez por todas que si la llegas a lastimarla mas yo misma te exterminare entendido

Inu--- ba, en verdad que dices tonterías

Myroku--- inuyasha yo estoy de acuerdo con sango, créeme cuando veas la mirada de la señorita te sorprenderás mucho

El joven no sabia la razón de por que sus amigos le decían esa clase de cosas, e inuyasha en ese momento no le tomo importancia ya que estaba feliz de que las dos mujeres que amaba se encontraran juntas y llevándose de maravilla

Myroku, sango y por último shipo no sabían como o mas bien que sucedía con kagome ya que ella le hablaba como si nada, kagome la trataba como si fueran muy buenas amigas y claro sus compañeros y amigos estaban furiosos con inuyasha por hacerle eso a su querida kagome, y los mas extraño es que kagome se lo permitiese eso es lo que mas enfurecía a sango.

Sango al fin decidió acompañarlas a darse el baño, sango durante todo ese tiempo no dijo nada, saliendo del baño

Kagome--- sango que es lo que pasa¿, por que te quedas allí parada¿, que no piensas venir¿

Sango--- claro que si iré pero en un momento, si quieres adelántate

Kagome--- esta bien pero no demores, si -mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a la joven exterminadora-

Sango--- Inuyasha tenemos que hablar, por favor

Inu--- mira sango, si me vas a decir lo mismo de hace un rato mejor ahórrate tus comentarios ya que lo tengo decidido, kikyou se quedara con nosotros te guste o no, quedo claro

Sango--- Inuyasha sabes que eres un idiota y ya veras por tomar una decisión tan estúpida te quedaras sin kagome, o no recordaba la única mujer que te importa es kikyou -diciendo con sarcasmo-

Inu--- ¿pero que demonios dices por que piensas que solo kikyou me importa?

Sango--- en realidad lo quieres saber, esta bien te lo voy a decir, mi opinión es que kagome se va a cansar de estar al lado tuyo sabiendo que kikyou siempre va a estar allí y tu algún día te decidirás por la primera mujer en la que te fijaste y eso ya lo sabe kagome solo que te ama demasiado como para alejarse de ti, inuyasha en realidad no entiendes que estas lastimando a kagome demasiado y que sufre, aunque por fuera no lo parezca, es que en realidad inuyasha tú nunca la as visto llorar por ti , cunado tu ibas en busca de kikyou, kagome siempre lloraba en silencio solo yo sabia que sufría ya que todos dormían

Inu--- ¿kagome lloraba por mi?, pero yo no sabia…-fue interrumpido-

Sango--- -con una risa y en forma de sarcasmo- pero por favor inuyasha parece que no conocieras a kagome, crees que ella iba a llegar y decir o -inuyasha yo anoche llore por que estabas con kikyou y eso me duele mucho- por favor inuyasha ella nunca te lo diría por que sabe que si te demostraba que ella sufría por esos hechos tu te sentirías mal

Continuará...

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra ue les haya gustado, nos vemos a la proxima, Sayonara.**


	3. Una ingenua Kagome

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Parte3 Una ingenua Kagome**

Inu--- ¿pero, por que?

Sango--- basta inuyasha se ve que tu nuca entenderás

Inu--- pero sango

Sango--- basta inuyasha, ya me canse de decirte lo que en realidad nunca entenderás

La joven exterminadora solo se marcho del lugar dejando al hanyou muy preocupado y pensativo de lo que la exterminadora le había dicho. Ese día inuyasha no hablo con nadie ni siquiera con kikyou, inuyasha se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una joven miko lo saco de ese mundo…

Kikyou--- ¿inuyasha te encuentras bien?

Inu--- que… este… si no te preocupes kikyou… este -voltea a ver a kagome que en ese momento se encontraba sentada al lado de la fogata- si estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes -le dice el hanyou sonriéndole a la miko-

Sango--- hay kagome, no se como lo soportas créeme que si eso me lo hicieran a mi yo ya lo hubiera exterminado

Myroku--- o.O pero sango en realidad serias capas de hacerme eso

Sango--- y a usted ¿Por qué, excelencia?

Myroku--- no por nada sanguito-.-

Kag--- bueno pero no se preocupen, ni que kikyou solo se quedara por querer hacerme daño -la joven ríe entre si-

Sango--- (muy seria y cerrando lo ojos) pues eso no lo dudes Kagome

Kag--- sango por lo menos se merece una oportunidad, se la pueden dar

Todos--- -no muy convencidos- claro Kagome

Pasaron dos semanas desde que kikyou los acompañaba y en ese tiempo kikyou no se despegaba de inuyasha, e inuyasha cada que kikyou se le acercaba le correspondía haciendo que kagome se sintiera meneos al lado de ellos

Sango---hay excelencia parecen sabandijas, pero por que no se despegan

Myroku--- mi querida sango será mejor que te relajes no esta bien que te preocupes y además que se le puede hacer si la señorita kagome se lo permite, mi querida sanguito será mejor que duermas ya que es muy tarde y te podrías enfermar con tantos corajes que haces

Sango--- esta bien excelencia, le haré caso espero que descanse

Myroku--- muchas gracias sango -el joven monje sabia que sango estaba en lo cierto ya que kagome se sentía un poco sola y además ese había sido el motivo por el cual decidió permanecer unos días en su tiempo- no cabe duda de que inuyasha es un tonto

Inu--- pero que demonios dices myroku

Myroku--- o.O inuyasha… yo…este nada (dice el monje llevándose una mano hacia la nuca y riendo nerviosamente) ***_pensamiento_: no sabia que inuyasha se encontraba escuchándome***

°°°°°° Mientras en la época de kagome °°°°°°

Kagome--- este día te traigo flores ya sabes que siempre lo hago, quiero que sepas que nunca e dejado de pensar en ti, nunca te voy a olvidar (decía la joven con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras bajaba lentamente un ramo de flores hacia una tumba) creo que es hora de irme, sabes cuando creo que la nostalgia a pasado me doy cuenta que estoy tan equivocada, ojala que no te hubieras ido de mi lado te extraño tanto (esta última frase hizo que rompiera a llorar)

Poco a poco la joven fue secando sus lágrimas y se levanto de aquella tan arreglada tumba adornada con bellas y hermosas flores incluyendo las de la joven, que acaba de dejar en ese lugar.

%--- sabia que te encontraría en este lugar

Kag--- y tuviste mucha razón, madre sabes que cada año le traigo sus flores favoritas

Mamá--- si siempre te gusto complacerlo y a é igual eran el uno para el otro

Kag--- si mamá tienes razón

Mamá--- vamos hija que ya es demasiado noche como para que estemos afuera

Kag--- ¿por que viniste?

Mamá--- por que estaba preocupada por ti, ya que cuando fui a tu habitación no te encontrabas y…

Kag--- pensaste que estaría aquí

Mamá--- si hija tu lo has dicho, hemos llegado creo me pareció que llegamos muy pronto

Kag--- si estoy de acuerdo, será mejor que valla a dormir, que descanses

Mamá--- igualmente hija

Kag--- -la joven sacerdotisa ya estaba profundamente dormida, cuando es su sueño empezó a recordar lo que tanto le atormentaba-

$%--- kagome, kagome (gritaba desde las escaleras un joven muy apuesto a una muy hermosa joven) kagome vamos allegar tarde

Kag--- pero como eres, que no ves que una mujer necesita mucho tiempo para arreglarse

$%--- pero por favor, tu no necesitas arreglarte

Kag--- pero por que lo dices (dijo la joven con una mirada triste)

$%--- pues kagome es algo muy sencillo por que tu eres her-mo-sa

Kag--- -al escuchar esto se lanzo a los brazos de aquel apuesto joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿en verdad lo crees?

$%--- no lo creo, si no que te lo puedo asegurar tu eres hermosa por naturaleza (dijo una enorme sonrisa en los labios y tomando a la joven del brazo jalándola hasta estar bajando las escaleras) bueno basta de palabrerías, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tardísimo

Kag--- tienes razón

Kagome, kagome, kagome, Kagome

Kag--- ¿que?

Kagome hija despierta

Kag--- ¿que?, mamá ¿pero… que?

Mamá--- vamos hija ya es demasiado tarde para que estés dormida y además te habla Yuca por teléfono

Kag--- si madre enseguida contestó

Continuará…

**Gracias por su apoyo me elegra que les haya gustado =), y lo bueno apenas comienza jiji, estoy un poqueito loquita, les recomiedo que vean los nuevos capitulos de Inuyasha van un poco rápido pero aun así alimentan nuestros deseos, nos vemos despues. SAYONARA**


	4. El recuerdo de un viejo amor

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Parte4 El recuerdo de un viejo amor**

°°°°° Con inuyasha °°°°°

Shipo--- ¡¡¡¡¡ perro tonto que no piensas ir por kagome?!!!!!

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡hay ya no molestes enano del demonio!!!!!! Que no ves que kagome solo quería pasar un tiempo en su época

Sango--- no ustedes pero a mi me parece raro tu comportamiento Inuyasha

Myr/shipo--- si tienes razón

Inu--- pero… que… yo, ¡fa!, tonterías yo no tengo nada malo o ¿que no me creen?

Sango--- no se inuyasha desde que se fue kagome no has ido a buscarla y con esta noche ya se cumplen siete días desde que fue y me parece extraño que tu no hallas ido a buscarla

Inu--- pero que dices... yo… no tengo nada… solo… que… mira me pareció que sería lo mejor para kagome que descansara unos días

Myroku--- ¿que ella descansara?, inuyasha no querrás decir que ¿TÚ descansaras de ella?

Inu--- ¿pero que demonios dices que estas loco o que a que demonios te referías con eso? T.T

Myroku--- Inuyasha acéptalo querías que la señorita kagome se fuera para que pudieras estar solo con kikyou ¿o no?

Inu--- O///O pero claro que no myroku, que demonios te piensas que todos somos como tu y solo piensa en eso

En eso el monje le iba a responder cuando:

¡¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha, inuyasha, ayúdame, por favor ayúdame!!!!!!

Inu---¡¡¡¡¡¡ kikyou!!!!!! (Grito el hanyou ante tal petición de ayuda de una joven miko)

El joven hanyou se acercaba cada vez mas al lugar de donde provenía la voz de esa hermosa miko

Kikyou--- inuyasha por favor ayúdame ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡haaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Inu---- Kikyou pero… que… demonios pasa

Kagome---- ¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!!!

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no kagome no vengas!!!!!!

En eso un demonio la sostiene y la levanta lentamente haciendo que la joven pierda el conocimiento

Kag--- ¿pero?… ¿donde?… ¿Donde estoy?… ¿que sucedió?, ¿como llegue aquí?

#$--- ¿por que razón nunca cierras esa boquita?

Kag--- que… no… no puedes ser, eres tu -decía la joven mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos viendo aquella figura masculina que tenia frente suyo-

#$--- ¿y quien mas creías que era?, pero por lo que veo no me extrañaste

Kag--- -la joven seguía sumida en sus lagrimas- ¿pero que?… ¿por que dices eso?, si te extrañe mucho

#$--- pues yo no lo creo -decía aquel apuesto joven acercándose a kagome, un chico de mirada penetrante, pelo corto color negro y con esa sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera- pues por que ni siquiera un abrazo de tu parte o algo parecido

Al escuchar de decir esto la joven sacerdotisa se acerca a aquel chico y lo abraza

Kagome, kagome

Kag--- ¿pero?… ¿que?… ¿quien es?, ¿quien me llama?

#$---- creo que es hora de que te marches

Kag--- no, yo no me quiero ir de tu lado -decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del joven-

#$--- no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver

Kag--- ¿cuando?

#$--- mas pronto de lo que te imaginas -dicho esto el joven se separo de kagome no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa angelical y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios - ten cuidado, cuídate de las personas que te rodean -se lo dijo al oído después de besarla-

Kagome, despierta Kagome

Sango--- mire excelencia ya esta despertando

Kag--- ¿pero que me paso?

Inu--- ¿no lo recuerdas?

Kag--- ¿recordar que?

Sango--- que por intentar salvar a kikyou te lastimaron

Kag--- O.O

Kikyou--- telo agradezco kagome

Kag--- -doble O.O- ¿pero… que… por que… es que… hay no entiendo nada que es lo que paso?, ¿por que estoy aquí?, y otra cosa quienes son ustedes

Todos--- ¿QUEEEEE? -todos sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de que kagome no sabía o más bien no los reconocía-

Inu--- ¿Kagome pero que te sucede?

¿Kag?--- pero ¿por que me llamas así?, yo no me llamó kagome

Continuará...

**Predón por el tamaño de los capitulos, pero mi mente es mala y crul y le gusta plantar interrogantes en sus mentes jajajajajaja, no se preocupen los capitulos se componen y son más largos, no mucho pero algo es algo u.u´, gracias por sus comentarios n.n soy muy feliz XD XD XD XD XD XDD. Bueno nos vemos a la proxima.**


	5. Kagome se olvida de todo

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Nuevamente gomenasai por la tardanza, explico que fue por problemas en la computadora y no tuve tiempo de ir a un cyber.**

**Parte 5. Kagome se olvida de todo**

¿Kag?--- si, ¿díganme por que razón me llaman kagome?

Myroku--- pues por el simple hecho de que ese es su nombre señorita

¿Kag?--- no ya les dije que ese no es mi nombre pero a todo esto ¿quienes son ustedes?

Sango--- en realidad no nos reconoces

¿Kag?--- no, ¿tendría que?

Inu--- pues claro tú has estado viajando mucho con nosotros

Kikyou--- perdió la memoria

Todos---- ¿QUEEEEE? -todos voltearon a ver a kikyou sorprendidos-

Kikyou--- que perdió la memoria o mas bien quedo atrapada

Myroku--- se podría explicar señorita

Kikyou ---- -acercándose a kagome- es muy simple al momento de que el youkai la atacara quedo inconciente y esto debió dejarla dentro de un sueño

Kagome--- OK, ustedes quieren decir que cuando a mi me atacaron, según ustedes yo quede en un estado de semiinconsciencia quedando atrapada en los recuerdos del pasado y olvidado todo aquello que actualmente me rodea y desconociendo todo a mi alrededor

Todos--- O.O´ ¿QUEEEEE?

Kag--- OK, quise decir que cuando me atacaron yo en ese momento me encontraba en un sueño

Kikyou--- así es, haciendo que quedaras atrapada en el y haciendo que olvidaras todo lo vivido, tal vez en los últimos dos años

Kag--- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿Pero como es posible?

Inu--- ¿kagome dime hasta donde recuerdas?

Kag--- yo… este… no se… es que es muy difícil, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAYYYYYYYYY ya me acorde no puede ser!!!!!!!!!! Voy a llegar tardísimo -dice la joven mientras se levanta muy aprisa-

Shipo--- ¿pero kagome a donde vas?

Kag--- ¿que?, ¿me hablan a mí?

Shipo---si, ¿adonde vas?

Kag--- pues verán tengo que reunirme con una persona -dice la joven algo entusiasmada-

Myroku--- lamento decepcionarla señorita pero según la teoría de kikyou-sama usted tiene recuerdos de hace mas de dos años, así que tal vez la persona que la espera no se encuentre

Kag--- que… pero entonces… díganme que paso con…

En ese momento vuelve a aparecer otro youkai atacando a inuyasha y con el una infinidad de monstruos. Inuyasha intenta por todos los medios proteger a kikyou y a kagome desesperadamente ya que era como si ellas fueran un imán por que todos los monstruos iban a atacar a las dos sacerdotisas. Kikyou aun lastimada por la última batalla comienza a lanzar flechas hacia los youkais mientras que sango, myroku e incluso el pequeño shipo trataban de proteger a kagome quien en su estado no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente confundida.

Kag---- ¿pero… que demonios pasa?… yo… yo… no se que hacer… por dios pero si que eres tonta tu nunca has sido débil, tu sabes luchar, tu sabes usar diferentes armas -se decía la joven a si misma- vamos… tu puedes -entonces kagome salió de la protección de kirara, yendo así hacia el campo de batalla-

Inu--- pero kagome -decía el hanyou sorprendido-

Myroku--- pero señorita ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡señorita tenga cuidado!!!!!!!!!!

Un ataque fue directo hacia kagome tomándola por sorpresa, ella no pudo escapar de aquel ataque

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡kagome NO!!!!

Acto seguido de esto se vio a kagome salir de entre todo ese polvo que se levanto por el ataque de aquel youkai

Sango--- ka… go…me pero… por que… que es lo que sucedió

Myroku--- pero claro -decía el monje con cara de triunfo- kagome puso un campo de energía para protegerse

Inu--- no me importa lo que haya sido con tal de que kagome se encuentre bien -decía inuyasha desenvainando a colmillo de acero- ahora si están acabados ¡¡¡¡¡KAZE NO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡KIZU!!!!!

Con un solo movimiento de su espada inuyasha destruyo a los miles de monstruos que se encontraban allí.

Kag--- ¿Pero… que demonios… pasó?

Myroku--- señorita kagome por lo visto ha creado un campo de energía

Kag--- pero… que dices…

Continuará…

**Bueno mil gracias por leer el fic es el que esta matando mi cabeza llevo varios capítulos pero decidi cambiarle el final así que mi mente esta saturada, pero les traigo una pequeña recompensa. n_n.**


	6. Un parde parejas peleando y un zorrito

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Parte6. Un par de parejas peleando y un zorrito mirando**

Kag--- pero… pero y… yo -solo que fue interrumpida por un hanyou-

Inu--- Kagome me alegra que no te haya pasado nada -Inuyasha al ver que kagome se encuentra a salvo va a abrazar a la chica como nunca antes la había abrazado-

Kag--- pero… pero….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES, COMO PARA ABRAZARME ASÍ!!!!!!!!! o///o -dijo la chica muy molesta y sonrojada-

Inu--- bueno… este… nada… fue solamente un impulso ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y ADEMÁS QUIEN CREES QUE ERES TU COMO PARA GRITARME DE ESA MANERA!!!!!!! -Pregunto el chico demasiado molesto y sonrojado por el acto-

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡hay ya deja de regañarme niña tonta!!!!

Kag---¡¡¡a quien le dijiste tonta!!!!

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡pues a quien mas que a ti!!!!!

Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban discutiendo, solo que al parecer su discusión parecía interminable, Sango y Myroku se encontraban hablando.

Sango--- excelencia me alegra que Kagome este bien

Myroku--- si, Sango a mi también, pero...

Sango--- ¿pero que excelencia?

Myroku--- ¿que no te diste cuenta?

Sango--- ¿de que?

Myroku--- Sango, ¿alguien en este grupo falta?, ¿que no te has dado cuenta? -decía pensativo el monje-

Sango--- -Sango se quedo pensando profundamente hasta que reacciono- ¡¡¡¡¡Kikyou!!!!!

Myroku--- exactamente, cuando el youkai ataco a la señorita Kagome, la señorita Kikyou desapareció

Sango--- ¿usted cree que la capturaron?

Myroku--- no lo se Sango, pero tenemos que avisarle a Inuyasha

Sango--- -inconforme y molesta- hay pero excelencia, ¿que tiene de malo de que Kikyou se haya ido?, ¿no lo entiendo?

Myroku--- -acercándose y tocándole el hombro- Sanguito es nuestro deber e imagina si le pasará algo a la señorita, no, me quedaría un cargo de conciencia profundo y por las noches no podría dormir -decía carismáticamente, mientras que su mano se deslizaba suavemente-

Sango--- -dándole una bofetada- hay pero monje libidinoso -diciendo furiosamente- ¿no puede pensar en otra cosa?

Myroku--- -cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos- sango que no entiendes que es por la culpa de la maldición de mi mano, no la puedo controlar no, ni pensarlo

Sango--- lo único maldito aquí es usted -viéndolo fijamente y con una mirada que mata-

Myroku--- -llevándose la mano derecha hacia su nuca y sobándosela, mientras reía, teniéndole un "poco de miedo a sango"-

Sango--- hay excelencia con usted no hay remedio

Myroku--- mira sanguito…

Sango--- a quien le dice Sanguito, monje pervertido y libidinoso

Myroku--- ya, ya, mejor hay que dejar de pelear o terminaremos como esos dos

Sango--- tiene razón excelencia

Mientras que Myroku y Sango observan un poco la escena de Inuyasha y Kagome

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!

Kag---- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY PERO TU ERES EL QUE DEBE DEJAR DE MOLESTAR Y ADEMÁS

TE COMPORTAS PEOR QUE UN NIÑO!!!!!!!

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TÚ ERES UNA NIÑA TONTA Y MANDONA!!!!!!!!

Kag--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TU…TU… TU…!!!!!!!!!

Inu--- jajaja, no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a decir

Kag--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!

Sango--- -gritándole a lo lejos para darle un pequeño consejo- ¡¡¡KAGOME!!!

Kag--- que… que me hablan a mí?

Inu--- claro que te hablan a ti tonta

Sango--- Kagome te aconsejo que le digas a Inuyasha ¡¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!!

Inu--- O.O´ no Kagome no -haciéndose hacía atrás y moviendo la manos de un lado a otro-

Kag--- -con cara picara y acercándose a Inuyasha- osu…

Inu--- O.O´, O.O´ Kagome por favor -rogaba el joven-

Kag--- wari, -el hanyou cayó al suelo- OSUWARI, OSUWARI -decía con un ritmo sin igual-

La joven siguió diciendo esa palabra a Inuyasha, devuelta con Sango y Myroku.

Myroku--- pero… O.O sango, como le pudiste hacer eso a inuyasha?

Sango--- -cerrando los ojos y asentando con la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados- de la misma forma en que Inuyasha trajo a Kikyou, sin consultarnos

Myroku--- hay mira parece que Kagome ya se detuvo

Sango--- si es verdad

Myroku--- sango que te parece si vamos

Sango--- esta bien excelencia vamos, ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY PERO QUITE LA MANO DE ALLÍ, QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA MONJE LIBIDINOSO!!!!!!!

Myroku después de hacer una de las suyas hecho a corre mientras la exterminadora lo perseguía sosteniendo con una mano su boomerang y con la otra un puño

Sango--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YA VERA MONJE LIBIDINOSO!!!!!!

Myroku--- -con una sonrisa de triunfo- ¡¡¡Hay pero sanguito solo si me atrapas, jajá!!!

Mientras que arriba de un árbol un pequeño zorrito y una linda gatita de tres colas miraban todo lo que estaba pasando.

Shippo--- Hay con ellos no se puede -decía mientras subía los hombros y movía la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacía Kirara- ¿cuando aprenderán?, Kirara espero no llegar a ser como ellos

Kirara--- miau

Continuará…

**No soy buena comediante pero este capitulo si me hizo reir espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta fue la recompnsa de las que les hable no es gran cosa pero bueno es lo que les puedo ofrecer. Mil gracias por seguir este fic suben mucho mi autoestima XD, nos vemos a la próxima Sayonara. **


	7. ¿Enamorada de Inuyasha?

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Parte7 ¿Enamorada de Inuyasha?**

Después de tanto pelear uno de los integrantes del grupo se da cuenta de que una persona muy importante para el no esta.

Inu--- Myroku

Myroku---si Inuyasha

Inu--- dime donde esta Kikyou?

Myroku--- a hablando de eso la verdad no sabemos, no la hemos visto desde que acabo la batalla

Inu--- ¡¡¡Pero que demonios te ocurre Myroku tu tenias que cuidar de ella!!!

Myroku--- pero yo por que Inuyasha?

Inu--- por que… -Fue interrumpido-

/&--- que sucede?

Myroku--- señorita Kagome, bueno la señorita Kikyou desapareció

Kag--- quien es Kikyou?

Sango--- bueno es…

¿ ?--- Inuyasha

Inu--- Kikyou?

Kikyou--- que sucede por que peleas?

Inu--- pero es que tu… tu…

Kagome--- wow, ¿eres Kikyou?

Kikyou--- si… soy yo

Inu--- ¿Kikyou donde estabas?, ¿por desapareciste así?

Kikyou--- lo siento mucho inuyasha pero no quería verte pelear

Este comentario a Sango le molesto ya que no le gustaba nada que Kikyou tratara de hacer sentir menos a Kagome, y lo que mas la enfurecía es que Kagome no hacia nada al respecto y en esa situación no podía hacer nada ya que en ese momento no sabía lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

Kag---Sango, ¿ellos dos son pareja?

Sango--- -molesta por el comentario de Kikyou, le contesta muy, mal- por favor su novia ¡jamás!

Kag--- no me digas -en forma sarcástica y picara- entonces a ti te gusta

Sango--- ¡¡Pero que demonios estas pensando!! ¡¡Yo no me enamoraría de alguien como el!!

Kag--- si tu lo dices, pero contéstame otra cosa

Sango--- claro, pero espero que no sea otra tonta suposición

Kag--- claro que no -sonriendo entre si- ¿es el por que Kikyou y yo nos parecemos tanto?

Sango--- por una simple y sencilla razón, tú eres su reencarnación

Kag--- -algo divertida e incrédula- si claro, y entonces también debo ser una sacerdotisa

Myroku--- pero señorita usted si es una sacerdotisa y también tiene poderes y además de todo usted en realidad es la reencarnación de la señorita Kikyou

Kag--- -algo confundida - pero eso es imposible por favor como puedo ser una persona que no recuerdo ser

Mientras que con Inuyasha y Kikyou

Inu--- Kikyou por favor dime adonde fuiste -en tono de preocupación y con voz muy suave-

Kikyou--- no Inuyasha, no te preocupes lo único que no podía soportar es verte al lado de Kagome

Sango--- -diciendo así misma, con brazos cruzados y demasiado molesta- por favor ahora resulta que la mártir es ella, pero que mujer tan hipócrita, hay no se como Kagome puede soportar esto -Sango siguió viendo la patética escena que provocaba Kikyou junto con inuyasha, tanto le molestaba la hipocresía de esta persona que se dio la media vuelta y se fue-

Kag--- he, he -algo confundida y buscando a alguien mirando de un lado tras otro- ¿pero, pero, Sango? ¿Donde estas?, ¡espera! ¡Sango!

Kagome va tras Sango algo confundida, mientras que Sango se encontraba muy molesta por el comportamiento de Kikyou y el descaro de Inuyasha al no poner una alto

Kag--- Sango, por favor ¿que sucede?, ¿por que estas tan molesta?, mira te diré una cosa dices que Inuyasha no te gusta pero actúas como si estuvieras celosa pero… -Fue interrumpida-

Sango---¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! ¿Que no entiendes, eres ciega tonta o que?, una cosa me pongo tan furiosa por que esto te lo hace en tu cara y tu ni siquiera le dices nada

Kag--- pero por que le tendría que decir algo

Sango--- No interrumpas -dice muy molesta y lo siguiente lo dice muy rápido- primero que nada tu estas enamorada de Inuyasha e Inuyasha de ti solo que Kikyou es una amor del pasado que Inuyasha no puede olvidar solo que el ahora esta muy confundido por que tu llegaste a su vida y no sabe que hacer y a mi lo que mas me molesta es que el sabiendo que te quiere no te da el lugar que mereces y tu lo dejas sin replicar así que por eso mi enojo y no estoy enamorada de el -termino casi sin aliento-

Kag--- OK lo que te entendí es que el y yo estamos enamorados y Kikyou lo quiere conquistar de nuevo y el la sigue queriendo solo que no sabe que hacer

Sango--- exactamente

Kag--- pero como yo no recuerdo nada que te parece si le dejo el camino libre para que sea feliz y no tenga mas preocupaciones y todos seamos felices y contentos -dijo la joven casi triunfante ya que no quería que le dieran el amor de alguien sin conocerlo al menos eso pensaba-

Sango--- -Sango con una cara de "que tonta es" y "pero que estará pensando" se le queda viendo fríamente- Kagome te lo diré suavemente y lentamente para que me entiendas bien -solo que hubo un problema perdió totalmente el control- que no se lo puedes dejar a Kikyou que no entiendes que tu lo amas y te tienes que quedar con el por que tu así lo deseas

Kag--- -intimidad por su amiga y con una voz infantil y dulce- pero a mi no me gusta y además el ya esta enamorado no me puedes obligar a amarlo ¿o si?

Sango--- U.U´

Kag--- lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo no recuerdo a inuyasha y por tal motivo no puedo recordar lo que siento por el ya que yo en estos momentos estoy enamorada de otra persona

Sango---O.O ¡¡¡QUE!!!

Kag--- mira Sango hasta donde recuerdo yo en estos momentos tenia que reunirme con esa persona, pero como el monje lo dijo tal vez esa persona ya no este en el lugar acordado, así que estoy totalmente confundida y no se que hacer, no se cual es mi propósito en estos momentos

Sango--- Kagome…

Solo que fue interrumpida.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado y a la pregunta de cuantos osuwaris dijo Kagome, ni siquiera yo se jajaja fueron tantos que Inuyasha fue al hospital un mes y tuve que esperar a que saliera para poder seguir la historia, pero no se preocupen Inuyasha ya entendió ;), nos vemos a la pró.**


	8. Intolerancia

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Bueno a petición de nana y por el hecho de que me alegro mucho el día les dejo orto capitulo =D, pero temo decir que de la persona de la cual está enamorada Kagome aparecerá más adelante muajajajajaja y no se preocupen las dudas se aclararan lentamente, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Parte**** 8. Intolerancia**

Myroku--- pero… señorita Kagome, ¿que es lo que ha dicho?

Kag--- que en estos momentos yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

Sango--- ¿excelencia? -pregunta al monje preocupante-

Myroku--- lo siento Sango -dice el monje cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- pero creo que ya lo había dicho y no se puede hacer nada, tenemos que respetarla

Sango--- pero…

Myroku--- sango por favor tenemos que respetar su decisión

Sango--- esta bien excelencia

Myroku--- ¿sango?

Sango--- hay pero quite la mano de allí monje libidinoso

Kag--- O.O´

Sango empezó a perseguir a Myroku solo que el fue mucho mas rápido

Kag--- perdón -riendo entre si- pero creo que tenias razón

Sango--- ¿pero de que hablas?

Kag--- si tú tenías razón al decir que Inuyasha no te gusta

Sango--- ¿pero por que lo dices?

Kag--- por que me acabo de dar cuenta de que es él, el que en realidad te gusta

Sango--- definitivamente -perdiendo el control- en realidad que te has vuelto totalmente loca, como puedes decir semejante barbaridad, son tonterías, pero como puedes imaginarte que ese monje me atrae

Kag--- por favor sango pero si no me engañas

Al momento que sango se disponía a seguir peleando con Kagome, pero Inuyasha y Kikyou interrumpieron

Kikyou--- oigan estaba hablando con Inuyasha y decidimos que es mejor irnos de este lugar por si…

Sango--- pero quien demonios te crees que eres para decidir por nosotros -dice sango molesta y agresiva hacia Kikyou-

Inu--- sango te pediré que no le vuelvas a hablar así a Kikyou o…

Sango--- ¿o que?, inuyasha desde que esa mujer esta con nosotros le pones mas atención a ella que a tus amigos

Kikyou--- -algo irónica- pero pues claro eso es lo que el debe hacer

Sango—pero por favor tu mas que nadie sabe que Inuyasha ya no…

Kag--- pueden dejar de pelear -molesta y subiendo la voz por dios parecen niños, y la verdad hay que seguir el concejo de Kikyou ya que puede ser que vuelvan las cosas que nos atacaron y será mejor protegernos y mañana pueden seguir peleando, ¿les parece?

Solo que hubo un problema nadie la escuchaba más que Shippo y Kirara

Kag---U.U´ uf

Shippo--- no te preocupes yo me voy con tigo, ¿verdad Kirara?

Kag--- gracias, ¿pero quien eres tu?

Shippo--- mi nombre es Shippo y esta pequeña gatita es Kirara

Kag--- una cosa donde se encuentra una gata mucho más grande que estaba luchando

Shippo--- es esta -shippo la levanta y se la muestra-

Kag--- pero… es mucho más pequeña

Shippo--- si por que tiene la habilidad de transformarse, pero bueno será mejor que nos vallamos

Kag--- si tienes razón, hay dejarlos para que discutan mejor

Tiempo después, ya que Kikyou se pudo descargar de todo lo que sentía desde su interior se dieron cuenta de que Kagome no se encontraba

Myroku--- ¿Sango sabes donde esta la señorita Kagome?

Sango--- no excelencia se supone debía estar con shippo y Kirara

Myroku--- ¿pero ellos tampoco están?

Sango--- que no están, pero adonde se pudieron haber ido

Kikyou--- de seguro se cansaron de escuchar tu molesta voz y se fueron

Sango--- -demasiado molesta por el comentario de Kikyou- si pero al menos ellos tienen el por que cansarse y no como tu que no sientes nada ya que no eres humana

Inu--- -reacciona muy molesto por el comentario de Sango y casi gritándole- pero que demonios te esta pasando Sango tu no eres así y de pronto te atreves a gritarle a Kikyou

Sango--- ella empezó Inuyasha

Inu--- pero como puedes decir eso si ella no a dicho nada malo

Sango--- tal vez no ha dicho nada pero ella empezó desde que tú la trajiste al grupo ya que estábamos bien sin ella

Myroku--- señorita Kikyou adonde se dirige

Al escuchar esto Inuyasha reacciona y se dirige hacia Kikyou

Inu--- Kikyou responde la pregunta, hacia donde te diriges

Kikyou--- este… yo…

$%--- ¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!!!!! -se escuchaba una voz gritando a lo lejos- ¡¡¡¡ Inuyasha¡¡¡¡

Sango—pero si es shippo

Shippo--- Inuyasha es urgente tiene que venir a ayudar a Kagome -decía el pequeño zorrito con lagrimas en los ojos-

Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces va hacia donde se encuentra Kagome olvidándose de Kikyou y dejándola atrás.

Al llegar en el lugar donde se encontraba a Kagome, la encuentra tirada totalmente inconsciente, todo el grupo decide ir a una aldea cercana para que la atiendan cuando Myroku se da cuenta de que Kikyou no se encuentra nuevamente con ellos.

Al día siguiente en la aldea donde pasaron la noche.

Kag--- Inuyasha?

Inu--- Kagome te encuentras bien -interroga el joven muy preocupado-

Kag---si me encuentro bien pero… que me pasó

Inu--- que no lo recuerdas

Kag--- recordar que?

Continuará…

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el lunes o martes, tratare de no tardarme tanto en subir la continuación, muchas gracias por el tiempo que le dedican al fic XD, nos vemos a la próxima, Sayonara.**


	9. ¿Recuerdos recuperados?

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Jajaja nana no te preocupes por los demás con esos me alegraste el día XD, aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Parte 9. ¿Recuerdos recuperados**

Kag--- pero Inuyasha de que me estas hablando

Sango--- Inuyasha que sucede?

Inu--- Kagome despertó

Sango—Kagome!!!

Myroku--- señorita Kagome

Kag--- no, no se preocupen estoy bien

Shippo--- pero Kagome que te paso?

Kag--- de que hablas shippo? -dice la joven muy confundida-

Inu--- si Kagome cuando te fuiste, que es lo que sucedió ya que tiempo después estabas totalmente inconsciente?

Kag--- inconciente yo?, bueno lo último que recuerdo es que yo venia de mi época entonces un youkai estaba atacando a Kikyou y yo me acerque, el demonio me tomo en su mano y me apretó demasiado fuerte y es todo

Myroku--- pero señorita eso pasó el día de ayer, que no lo recuerda

Sango--- excelencia pero a recuperado la memoria

Kag--- que quieres decir con eso Sango -interroga la joven muy interesada-

Myroku--- si señorita, lo que sucede es que el día de ayer después de que el monstruo la soltó, usted quedo inconciente y no recordaba quien era

Kag--- ya veo, pero que más pasó

El monje le contó todo lo que sucedió con Kagome el día anterior haciéndola pensar de quien era el chico de quien le habían contado sus amigos

Kag--- entonces yo les dije que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero no recuerdo a nadie, al menos que… -La joven quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto se le noto una cara llena de tristeza-

Shippo--- Kagome que tienes?

Kag--- no te preocupes shippo no es nada -dice la joven mientras seca una solitaria lágrima que cae por su mejilla-

Sango--- Kagome nos quieres contar?

Kag--- no te preocupes Sango tal vez algún día les cuente quien esa persona

Inuyasha en todo el lapso de la conversación no dijo nada y miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida por las palabras de Kagome

Inu--- -pensamientos *así que esta enamorada de alguien mas?, por que Kagome, por que?* se interrogo el joven- por que -esto último Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que lo habían escuchado todos-

Sango--- Inuyasha?

Inu--- que sucede Sango -solo que seguía sin despegar la vista al horizonte-

Sango--- hay algo que le quieras decir a Kagome?

Inu--- si, Kagome -la joven volteó a ver al hanyou- quien es esa persona?

Kag--- -volteó con una sonrisa angelical mientras se levantaba lentamente- no te preocupes Inuyasha, él -bajo la cabeza tristemente y dio la espalda- ya esta muerto -salió de allí sin decir otra cosa-

Todos en el lugar se quedaron sorprendidos sin palabra alguna, no sabían como reaccionar ante esta situación, no lo sabían, no sabían que la persona que mas había amado Kagome estaba muerto.

****Con kikyou****

Kikyou--- basta ya de planes -interrumpió la joven casi a gritos- estos siempre fracasan

&%--- Kikyou, no te alteres que no sabes que todo esta planeado y que los planes que piensas que han fallado en realidad son parte de otro plan

Kikyou--- jaja -rió de forma sarcástica- entonces quieres decir que todo lo que has planeado ha fracasado por que es parte del plan original

&%--- claro que si mi querida Kikyou, claro que si

Kikyou--- mira, yo no tengo tiempo para planes y más planes, tú sabes bien que debo acabar con Kagome antes de que se acabe el tiempo y ella despierte

&%--- Shiuri, la verdadera Kikyou no despertara al menos que tu lo desees

Shiuri--- Kuno, estas seguro

Kuno--- ¿dime laguna vez te e fallado?

Shiuri--- créeme que ya no llevo la cuenta, pero será mejor que regrese antes de que sospeche, adiós cariño

La joven se despide con un beso.

**** Con Inuyasha****

Shippo--- Inuyasha eres un tonto

Inu--- cállate enano -dice muy cortante Inuyasha y sin mirarlo-

Shippo--- hay perro tonto por tu culpa Kagome se puso muy triste

Myroku--- shippo, ya vasta Inuyasha no lo hizo con esa intención ya que ninguno lo sabía

Inu--- exacto enano si hubiera sabido no lo habría preguntado -dice el hanyou bastante triste-

Myroku--- Inuyasha no crees que Sango y Kagome ya se tardaron?

Inu--- si estoy de acuerdo, pero… lo mas seguro es que… mejor las dejemos solas un tiempo

Myroku--- creo que será lo mejor, pero Inuyasha, que no te has dado cuenta?

Inu--- de que demonios hablas Myroku

Myroku--- de que la señorita Kikyou no nos acompaña desde anoche

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! Se levanta un poco sobresaltado -en ese momento Inuyasha sale de la cabaña a toda velocidad a buscarla-

Cuando Inuyasha regresa al lugar donde la noche anterior Kagome quedo inconsciente, se da cuarenta de que Kikyou se acerca.

Inu--- pero Kikyou donde estabas?, te he estado buscando?

Kikyou--- no te preocupes Inuyasha estoy bien solo que la verdad no quería verte al lado de Kagome ya que no me gusta que estén tan cerca el uno del otro

Inu--- pero que es lo dices Kikyou si yo solo te amo a ti

Inuyasha abraza a Kikyou sin percibir a otras dos presencias que se encontraban allí

%#--- lo ves, te lo dije

$&--- Inuyasha es un tonto, pero no te preocupes veras que recapacitara y se dará cuenta de que la única persona a la que ama es a ti Kagome

Kagome--- no estés tan segura Sango

Kagome se aleja de allí tratando de no hace ruido alguno para que no se dieran cuenta y acto seguido Sango va tras ella.

Continuará…

**Hola bueno hasta aquí llego, ojala que les haya gustado, si es así por favor háganmelo saber recuerden por los reviews no se cobra jajaja, nos vemos a la próxima y recuerden que esto es solo el inicio aun no llega lo bueno =D. Sayonara.**


	10. La desaparición de Kagome

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben como me suben el animo, , me agrada que les guste el fic, bueno después que el otro no resulto muy bien, pero me e dado cuenta que he mejorado, les dejo este capitulo y el chico misterioso, guapo, de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante… aparecerá no se preocupen jajaja.**

**Parte10. La desaparición de Kagome**

Sango--- Kagome, espera -le grita la exterminadora tratando de pararla-

En ese momento llegan a un pequeño lago que se encontraba allí.

Kag--- seria mejor, si nunca hubiera conocido a Inuyasha -pensaba la joven entre si-

#$--- si yo fuera tu, no estaría seguro de decir esto por que se pudiera cumplir

Kag--- que quien es? -la joven se levanta rápidamente y se da la media vuelta, y se da cuenta que es…- pero... -Antes de terminar la frase, cae desmayada, en los brazos de aquel joven-

#$--- lo siento mi amor pero no puedo permitir que me descubras, aun no

En ese momento Sango llega al lago, busca a Kagome pero no la ve por ningún lado

San--- pero… si… yo estoy segura de que, si la vi, se dirija hacia acá y no hay otro lugar a donde ir, pero donde se habrá metido Kagome -Sango pensó en ese momento que la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyou era mucho para ella y que todavía no tenia la suficiente fuerza para que no le afectara- —si tal vez, lo mas seguro es que quiera estar sola, mejor la dejo de buscar y mañana hablare con ella.

****Al día siguiente****

Myroku--- Sango, por favor despierta

Sango--- pero excelencia, que es lo que sucede

Myroku--- mi querida sango, no has visto a la señorita Kagome

Sango--- claro la vi anoche, solo que…

Myroku--- que es lo que sucede?

Sango--- la deje en el lago, después de que vio a Inuyasha y Kikyou juntos

Myroku--- o ya entiendo

Sango--- pero por que preguntaba excelencia?

Myroku--- lo que sucede es que Inuyasha vino hace un rato muy alterado por que la señorita Kagome no aparece

Sango--- pero como es posible, usted cree…

Myroku--- no Sango, la señorita Kagome no se fue a su época ya que Kirara sigue aquí y aunque se hubiera ido la única forma es a pie o cabalgando e Inuyasha ya la busco de esa forma

Sango--- excelencia será mejor ir a buscarla -Sango se levanta muy alterada "pensamiento" * si algo le llega a pasar a mi amiga, será culpa mía *-

Myroku--- -la ve con cara de preocupación-¿Sango te encuentras bien?,

Sango--- -sacude su cabeza- si excelencia estoy bien no se preocupe

Después de medio día de haber buscado a Kagome sus amigos se encontraron en el lago donde había desaparecido su amiga

Myroku--- ¿Sango has encontrado algo?,

Sango--- no excelencia, no la he encontrado, ¿Houshi-sama cree que este bien?

Myroku--- claro que si mi querida Sango, no te preocupes

Tiempo después Inuyasha llega muy alterado

Inu--- Sango, Myroku díganme que saben algo de Kagome

Myroku--- no Inuyasha no sabemos nada de ella

Sango--- pues si quieres saber, tu tienes la culpa -dice Sango muy enojada-

Inu--- pero que demonios dices Sango?, te has vuelto loca

Sango--- loca yo?, por favor pero si tu tienes la culpa, que no supiste que Kagome te vio a tI y a tu amada Kikyou juntos

Inu--- que?, pero… -el joven no sabia que decir ya que la desaparición de Kagome era su culpa-

Sango--- ahora trata de decir algo no te quedes callado –Sango estaba muy irritada-

Myroku--- basta, basta ya, los dos dejen de pelear, que no ven que así no resuelven nada, lo mejor ahora será de tratar de localizar al señorita Kagome por separado como lo estábamos haciendo, solo que tu Inuyasha quédate aquí

Inu--- pero…

Myroku--- Inuyasha lo mejor será que te quedes

Inu--- esta bien Myroku –el joven hanyou solo asiente, pero con un gran dolor en el pecho- *pero que demonios me pasa?*

Myroku--- Sango será mejor que tú vallas a la aldea y yo iré por aquel sendero –ordenaba a la exterminadora, para agilizar la búsqueda

La exterminadora solo asiente con la cabeza mientras el monje se retira, en ese momento Inuyasha regresa a donde se encontraba Kikyou solo que ella no estaba, a Inuyasha le parecía raro que Kikyou algunas veces desapareciera, así que esta vez la fue a buscar.

Inuyasha siguió el rastro de Kikyou, este llegaba hasta una cueva muy profunda así que Inuyasha se aventuró y entro a la cueva. Esta era muy oscura y húmeda, Inuyasha siguió caminando por poco más de una hora y media sin poder llegar al fondo de esta, de pronto empezó a escuchar murmullos supo de inmediato que se acercaba al final de esta cueva. Inuyasha era cauteloso en cada paso que daba ya que se iba acercando cada vez más, en un momento dado el ojidorado escuchaba con claridad las voces que se encontraban allí.

$%--- estas totalmente seguro que ella no volverá?

#&--- no te preocupes Shiuri todo esta bajo control

Shiuri--- Hay por favor Kuno lo mismo dijiste con el demonio que nos ataco y resulto todo un desastre

Kuno--- basta de quejas ya te había dicho que era parte del plan, así que mi pequeña deja de molestarte por cosas absurdas y preocúpate por Inuyasha

Shiuri--- *pero que demonios le pasa a Kuno, estoy segura de que esta haciendo planes sin mi*

Inuyasha no comprendía lo que sucedía allí, de que demonios hablaban?, el no sabia por que querían atacarlo, pero paso lo inevitable Inuyasha salio de allí y no los enfrento ya que algo muy dentro de si le ordenaba que no era el momento de atacar ya que si lo hacia era seguro que perdería, Inuyasha solo había escuchado la conversación pero no había visto los rostros de aquellas extrañas personas, pero a la vez conocía esas presencias y no pudo confiar en su olfato ya que las varias esencias que se encontraban en el lugar lo confundían pero…

/$--- Inuyasha que haces aquí?, - el joven volteo exaltado por aquella voz-

Inu--- Kagome?, -el joven reacciona rápido y abraza a la miko-

Kagome--- hay pero ya te he dicho que no me puedes abrazar, quien demonios te crees para hacerlo e –reacciona violentamente la joven-

Inu--- pero Kagome que te sucede?, -dice muy sorprendió a la reacción de ella-

¿Kagome?--- nuevamente Kagome –lo dice en forma de reproche- ya te dije que mi nombre no es ese, me llamó…

En ese momento son atacados por remolinos de viento,

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara…

**Jajaja que tal conocieron brevemente al amor de Kagome, pero temo decir que su aparición no será pronto porque faltan que se descubran más secretos =) y les digo que va a estar bueno ya que hasta cuando yo lo leo me emociono XD que cosas no.**

**Les agradesco mucho a las que siempre están leyendo el fic eso me agrada mucho setsuna17, hi-chan, nana, y muchas gracias Celeste-Hikari lo mismo digo, para cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo =), bueno yo hasta aquí llego tratare de subir mañana el otro capitulo. Syonara.**


	11. Ryoko Kaguamura

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Bueno les dejo la continuación**

**Parte11. Ryoko Kaguamura**

¿Kagome?--- Inuyasha que demonios es eso

Inu--- Kagome ella es Kagura, no la recuerdas

Kagura--- entonces es verdad, Kagome perdió la memoria?

Inu--- eso no es asunto tuyo Kagura –dice muy molesto-

Kagura--- no te preocupes Inuyasha no pienso lastimarla ya que ella vendrá con migo

Inu--- olvídalo Kagura ella no ira contigo

Kagura--- Inuyasha esa no es tu decisión

Inu--- Kagura, quieres pelear?

Kagura--- no tengo intención de pelear solo vine por ella y no pienses que me la llevare a la fuerza, si no lo contrario ella vendrá con migo por su propia voluntad

Inu--- -ríe burlonamente- así, y como lo harás

Kagura--- no es asunto tuyo

¿Kagome?--- bueno basta, que demonios se creen ustedes para pensar que pueden decidir lo que tengo que hacer –dice furiosamente y gritando-

Kagura--- -haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y disculpándose- en verdad lo siento mucho señorita Ryoko Kaguamura

¿Kagome?--- pero… pero como sabes mi nombre?

Kagura--- señorita Ryoko yo se mas de usted de lo que cree

Kagome o mejor dicho Ryoko--- ¿y eso por que?, - pregunta muy intrigada-

Inu--- pero Kagome por que te llama así?

Ryoko--- Inuyasha ya te he dicho que mi nombre no es Kagome si no Ryoko, Ryoko Kaguamura

Inu--- pero…

Kagura--- Inuyasha ella es descendiente directa de una de las aldea escondidas

Inu--- ¿eso es imposible, si ella es la reencarnación de Kikyou?

Kagura--- si Inuyasha, pero el padre de Kikyou es descendiente de una de esas aldeas

Inu--- pero no entiendo –dice el joven muy confundido-

Kagura--- Inuyasha no tengo tiempo para explicaciones –dirigiéndose hacia Ryoko- señorita Kaguamura vendrá conmigo

Kagome o mejor dicho Ryoko acepta irse con Kagura sin dudarlo.

Inu--- ¿pero Kagome?, ¿no puedes irte?

Kagura--- Inuyasha te dije que ella vendría conmigo sin necesidad de forzarla

Inu--- Kagura más te vale que no dañes a Kagome

Kagura--- Inuyasha y tú cuando aprenderás que ese no es su nombre

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagura!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento llega Myroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara.

Myroku--- pero Inuyasha que demonios sucedió aquí?

Inu--- Kagura, Kagura se acaba de llevar a Ryoko

Sango--- pero Inuyasha, ¿quien es Ryoko?

Inu--- Kagome su verdadero nombre es Ryoko, Kaguamura Ryoko

Myroku--- ¿así que en realidad ese es su nombre?, Inuyasha por que no impediste que Kagura se llevara a la señorita

Inu--- por que Kagura no nos ataco, si no que Ryoko quiso irse con ella

Sango--- Inuyasha, no entiendo por que se querría ir Kagome o perdón Ryoko con Kagura

Inu--- no lo se sango, no lo se

*****Mientras tanto con Kagura*****

Ryoko--- ¿adonde nos dirigimos?

Kagura--- te llevare con Naraku

Ryoko--- ¿quien es Naraku?

Kagura--- es el demonio que me ordeno traerte

Ryoko--- ¿por que?

Kagura--- eso no lo se

Ryoko--- entonces no te tiene confianza

Kagura--- haces demasiadas preguntas –lo dice reprochando-

Ryoko--- pues claro, pero no recibo ninguna respuesta coherente de ti –tratando de molestarla-

Kagura--- insolente, sabes que te podría dejar caer desde esta altura –furiosamente-

Ryoko--- la palabra clave es podría, ya que podrías pero no lo harás ya que me necesitas más de lo que yo a ti y tú lo sabes, así que no me preocupo

Kagura---*insolente, pero que* ¿Haku?

Hakudoshi--- Naraku me envió para asegurase de que cumplieras con tu trabajo y veo que lo hiciste bien

Kagura--- pero que insolente

Ryoko--- por lo que veo no tienes otra palabra con cual expresarte

Haku--- pues claro que ya que ella es solo un sirviente

Este comentario le molesto demasiado a Kagura

Haku--- señorita sígame

Ryoko--- eh claro

Kagome sigue de cerca a Hakudoshi, el la lleva hacia un bosque muy oscuro y muy húmedo pasan por un río muy pequeño y apunto de desaparecer, después de un tiempo caminando llegan a un árbol muy grande y ancho de allí sale una pequeña con un bebe en sus brazos.

Kagura--- pero Kanna que haces aquí?, y donde se encuentra Naraku

Kanna--- Naraku me envió –dirigiéndose a Ryoko- señorita sígame por favor

En ese momento Kanna da la media vuelta y se introduce por una especie de puerta que se encuentra en aquel gran árbol Ryoko hace lo propio y va detrás de Kanna, Kagura también estaba a punto de seguirlas solo que…

Haku--- Kagura tu no vas a ir, no tienes permitido estar al lado de la señorita Ryoko

Kagura--- jaja, y desde cuando tan amable con las personas Hakudoshi

Haku--- eso no te incumbe Kagura –dice fríamente el joven y dando la media vuelta para salir de aquel bosque-

Kagura--- *con que no tengo permitido estar a su lado, esa mujer debe ser mas importante de lo que imaginaba, pero ya lo descubriré*

Haku--- Kagura te estoy esperando –grita fuertemente-

Continuará…

**Bueno ojala que les haya gustado a este paso terminaremos me van a alcanzar y aun no tengo un final claro así que los más seguro es que me llegue a tardar unos dos o tres días en continuarlo, pero intentare de subirlos lo más posibles=).**

**Hekate ama efectivamente en la comu de inufics llegue hasta el capitulo 18 aproximadamente, en esa comu le avance más. **

**ShikiCaramel me alegra que te haya gustado mil gracias por los comentario, solo tengo que decirte que los personajes de Kuno y Shiuri son inventos mios, digo por si intentas saber quiénes son y sigue leyendo el manga es genial.**

**Nana si quieres que te ayude ok mira te paso mi correo y vemos en que puedo ser útil =), cuando me agregues me mandas mensaje diciendo quien eres para aceptarte okis **susuki_pina_alcarajo (es de hotmail)

**Setsuna17 te agradezco que sigas el fin fuiste la primera que dejo review y eso es importante gracias.**

**Bueno nos vemos a la próxima espero que sigan por aquí.Sayonara**


	12. Kikyou es liberada

**Declaimer: Los personajes principipales aquí mostrados no son mios, si no de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Parte 12. Kikyou es liberada**

Kagura fue hacia donde estaba hakudoshi y salen a las entradas del bosque, solo para emprender vuelo en una de las plumas de Kagura.

*****Mientras tanto con Kikyou*****

Shiuri--- Kuno será mejor que me valla antes de que Inuyasha se de cuenta que no estoy con el

Kuno--- esta bien pequeña pero no te molestes, sabes que haré todo lo que tu quieras

Shiuri--- si claro, solo hazme un favor

Kuno--- el que tú quieras

Shiuri--- no dejes escapar a Kikyou –lo dice en forma de amenaza-

Kuno--- pero de que te preocupas si tú eres Kikyou

En ese momento Shiuri se transforma en Kikyou cambiando su olor

Kuno---cariño cuídate

Kuno la despide con un beso y Shiuri sale de aquella cueva con rumbo a Inuyasha solo que extrañamente no tardo en encontrarlo ya que estaban a pocos metros de la entrada de la cueva.

Kikyou--- Inuyasha que hacen aquí?

Inu--- lo mismo te pregunto Kikyou

Kikyou--- bueno yo solo estaba buscando a Kagome y hablando de ella saben donde esta –pregunta muy intrigada-

La conversación el grupo siguió por horas solo que se trasladaron de allí a una ladea cercana para explicarle la situación, Kikyou después de esto llega la pregunta clave una que Shiuri ni Kikyou podían responder.

Inu--- Kikyou –dice seriamente aquel hanyou con brazos cruzados, dirigiéndose hacia ella y tomando asiento a su lado-

Kikyou--- si Inuyasha, que sucede –mirándolo fijamente con una mirada fría-

Inu--- ¿quien es tu padre?

Kikyou--- -ella se sorprende ante la pregunta de aquel joven y se levanta rápidamente tratando de evadir la pregunta- no se de que hablas Inuyasha ya que nunca lo conocí –la joven se levanta y sale de la cabaña- *maldición que trataba de probar con aquella pregunta?, Inuyasha que demonios tramas?, acaso se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy Kikyou?* -aquella joven se interrogaba constantemente, mientras seguía caminando por aquel oscuro bosque-

Mientras Kikyou se internaba mas en aquel bosque la interceptaron…

$%--- hola Kikyou, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Kikyou--- -mirando hacia su costado izquierdo- Naraku que haces aquí?, me sorprende tu visita

Naraku--- Kikyou tú más que nadie sabe que no es una visita

Kikyou--- a no lo es –dice un poco decepcionada-

Naraku--- claro que, yo solo quiero saber que hiciste con la sacerdotisa con la verdadera Kikyou?

Kikyou--- pero Naraku de que demonios me estas hablando

Naraku--- te lo advierto la única persona que puede acabar con Kikyou soy yo, no lo olvides

Naraku se aleja de allí y desaparece en cuestión de segundos. Kikyou vuelve a la cabaña, solo que al llegar a ella Inuyasha la estaba esperando afuera.

Kikyou--- *demonios y ahora que querrá, Inuyasha es insoportable no puedo entender como se enamoro Kikyou de él* Inuyasha que haces aquí?

Inu--- esperándote ya que no me contestaste

Kikyou--- claro que si lo hice y no pienso seguir con esta conversación – la joven estaba a punto de pasarlo y entrar a la cabaña, solo que aquel joven la detuvo-

Inu--- -el hanyou la tomo delicadamente del brazo derecho, jalándola hacia el, recibiéndola con su cuerpo y abrazándola protectoramente- por favor dime Kikyou quiero saberlo –dice sumisamente-

Kikyou--- *que es esta sensación?, que es?, es… muy calida y dulce, nunca había sentido algo igual se siente también, pero no debo*

Kikyou en ese momento tenía una guerra desatándose dentro de si ya que no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella sensación de placer al lado de Inuyasha.

*****Con Kuno*****

Kuno--- hay Kikyou ¿que haré contigo?, -de pronto toma su espada y corta el campo de energía que la aprisionaba e inmediatamente elimina las cadenas que la sujetaban-

Inmediatamente de que Kuno hiciera esto, las serpientes cazadoras entraron para que repusiera energías, después de unos minutos Kikyou se encuentra mejor.

Kuno--- será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te aprisione nuevamente allí

Kikyou--- ¿por que haces esto?, ¿quien demonios eres?, ¿y que quieres?

Kuno--- basta de palabrerías, ¿hablas demasiado sabias?

Kikyou--- ja –sonríe levemente- ¿por que me dejaste en libertad?

Kuno--- ¿creo que sabes todo lo que pretendemos o al menos la mayoría o me equivoco?

Kikyou--- no del todo

Kuno--- bueno Kikyou esto también es parte del plan que tengo para Inuyasha

Kikyou--- ¿que quieres con el?

Kuno--- no te alteres, a Inuyasha no lo tocare la verdadera razón de este plan es Kagome

Kikyou--- ¿Kagome?, ¿por que?

Kuno--- podríamos decir que ella me interesa al igual que tu me interesabas en otro tiempo

Kikyou--- ¿que es lo que dices?

Kuno--- así que no me recuerdas, que lastima

Kikyou--- dime lo que me tengas que decir

Kuno--- no recuerdas el día que cumpliste un año con la perla de shikon

Kikyou--- no recuerdo muchas cosas ya que yo estoy muerta

Kuno--- claro que no Kikyou tu ya no estas muerta, solo que por ahora necesitas almas para recuperar tus poderes pero cuando las hayas recuperado ya no necesitaras a las serpientes

Kikyou--- ¿pero que es lo que dices?

Kuno--- lo que entendiste, yo soy capaz de convertirte en humano

Kikyou--- así que por eso me sentía tan extraña

Kuno--- pues claro que si hermosa flor

De pronto Kikyou como un fuerte golpe en su cabeza al escucharlo llamarla hermosa flor, en su mente fue dando fragmentos de este recuerdos

_///__Flash Back///_

Kikyou en ese momento se encontraba cantando una de las canciones que le había enseñado su madre antes de morir

$&--- wow, que hermosa voz tiene señorita

Kikyou--- ¿quien es usted?

$&--- no se preocupe, no le haré daño, en realidad yo solo pasaba por aquí y escuche una hermosa voz que provenía de este sitio e inmediatamente pensé en un ángel –decía mientras bajaba del árbol donde se encontraba-

Continuará…

**Bueno solo vine de carrerita a dejar este capitulo espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza.**


	13. El recuerdo de mi primer amor

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Bueno antes que nada**** perdón por la tardanza, les digo que mi historia la estoy rescribiendo, eso lo hago por un comentario que recibí, el cual mostraba los errores de mi historia.**

**La forma en la que estaba escrita está prohibido en la página, cosa que yo no sabía (eso pasa por no leer bien jajaja), y en realidad ese es el único motivo, tengo errores ortográficos, ya que cuando subí los capítulos aun no eran revisados ni modificados, cosa que hice después.**

**Les quiero aclarar que la historia se explicara poco a poco, la razón del porqué Kagome pierde la memoria y sus desmayos tan repentinos, el porqué de la actitud de Kikyou y de la del grupo a dicha persona.**

**No crean que no he pensado en todo esto al escribir la historia, solo que si explicaba todo de golpe no había historia que seguir, les pido paciencia y verán que los capítulos se harán más interesantes. Por el momento tardare en publicarlos ya que como dije anteriormente estoy rescribiendo todos los capítulos, espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien, sigue habiendo mucho dialogo pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

**Parte13. El recuerdo de mi primer amor**

La miko observa al joven que baja rápidamente del árbol para colocarse enfrente de ella – ¿así que pensó que un ángel se encontraba cantando?– pregunta aquella mujer de mirada fría.

Aquel joven le sonríe y la mira a los ojos –pues claro– dice con una sonrisa triunfante.

La miko con una gran inseguridad por aquel hombre que se presenta frente a ella, decide terminar la conversación –pues lamento decepcionarlo y me tengo que ir– dice secante mientras recoge la canasta con hierbas medicinales y da la media vuelta para emprender camino.

Aquel insistente joven camina detrás de la miko –al contrario señorita me dejó contento por que comprobé que no era un ángel si no una diosa– llamando así la atención de Kikyou tratando de evitar que se vaya.

Kikyou se detiene en seco y da media vuelta para ver a aquel joven –gracias por el cumplido "_tal vez viene por la perla"_– piensa mientras da una pequeña reverencia y coloca su mano en su pecho a la altura donde se encuentra la Shikon.

Aquella joven se incorpora –y ¿me puede decir su nombre? – pregunta rogante.

–Creo que no es necesario– aquella mujer en realidad quería terminar con la conversación, algo en él le daba suma desconfianza pero… a su vez le agradaba, si aquel joven realmente le agradaba.

–Por favor– rogaba, con una mirada tierna y dulce, aquel joven parecía no tener intenciones de marcharse.

Kikyou se canso de dar vueltas al asunto y accedió –me llamo Kikyou y soy la sacerdotisa de aquella aldea– lo dice mientras la señala, era extraño que aquella mujer diera tantos datos y más a un completo extraño, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar, por primera vez entablar una conversación con una persona que no necesitaba de sus servicios como sacerdotisa.

– ¿Con qué sacerdotisa? – bueno mi nombre es Kuno.

– ¿Y de dónde eres? – Pregunto la joven interesada mientras seguía sosteniendo la canasta con la hierbas.

– ¿Creo que ahora si estas interesada en mi? – sonríe el joven.

Kikyou lo observa un rato para después dar la media vuelta –está bien creo que me iré– después de decir esto continúa su camino

–Por favor no te vayas– la sujeta del brazo delicadamente, dándole la media vuelta para quedar a centímetros de él -te contare de donde soy solo si…-

– ¿Si qué? – pregunta la miko alejándose lentamente del cuerpo de Kuno.

–Si vamos al río– soltando a la joven y separándose nerviosamente de ella.

–Está bien– dice rápido aunque no muy convencida de acompañarlo, pero la desconfianza que sentía había desaparecido, aquella miko sentía gran curiosidad por aquel joven, era sumamente extraño, pero sentía que debía seguirlo y así lo hizo.

De camino al río los dos estaban en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

–Dime algo– dice Kuno mientras trata de romper aquel silencio.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – pregunta sin despegar la vista del camino.

– ¿Nunca sonríes? – la mira de reojo y ve la expresión de molestia que ha provocado en la chica.

–Creo que… no es algo que te interese– dice cortantemente y sumamente molesta.

Kuno intentando remediar la situación –Wow, y también al parecer tampoco eres muy amable, pero no te preocupes sigues siendo hermosa– sonríe plácidamente mientras se da la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

Kikyou se sonroja, baja la mirada y sigue de lado –tengo que ser así–

Sorprendido – ¿Qué es lo que dices?, ¿Pero por qué?, eres una mujer muy hermosa y te verías aun más bella con una sonrisa en el rostro– dice mientras la alcanza, al terminar de dar aquel cumplido lleva sus manos a la cabeza y la voltea a ver.

La miko sonríe delicadamente mientras voltea a verlo y pronuncia un débil –gracias- el cual apenas es perceptible para el joven.

–Qué hermosa sonrisa y que radiante mujer, ¿pero sabes algo? – se detiene en seco, provocando que Kikyou haga lo mismo. Dejándole una gran duda a la miko, –Mejor deja de sonreír– lo dice burlonamente con una apenas visible sonrisa.

La Kikyou se sorprende por el cambio de opinión del aquel joven – ¿por qué? – le responde tristemente, bajando un poco la mirada.

Kuno se acerca a ella y la toma del rostro y responde la pregunta –por qué eres irresistible– termina con sonrisa picara y mirada encantadora.

Kikyou trata de evitar aquella mirada, efectivamente aquel joven la cautivo, era la primera vez que tenía esos sentimientos, por primera vez se sentía una mujer ordinaria, esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras continuaban de camino al río, la miko nerviosamente esboza un hemos llegado.

Kuno no podía evitar mirarla eran tan parecidas, pero tan diferentes –sí, creo que sí– sus pensamientos comenzaban a volar cuando aquella mujer lo hace caer a la realidad.

– ¿Creo qué estabas a punto de contarme de dónde eres?– La miko estaba a punto de resolver sus dudas –¿bueno por dónde quieres que empiece?– responde Kuno, efectivamente no puede despegar su vista de esa mujer, ella también es especial, a pesar de no conocerla bien quiere estar a su lado.

–Desde el principio– responde sarcásticamente, al parecer también tiene sentido del humor.

–Soy de una de aldeas escondidas–

Aquel joven pertenecía a una de las cuatro aldeas fundadas por los sirvientes de las cuatro bestias sagradas. Kikyou escucha atenta ante aquella revelación, las aldeas para ella eran solo un mito que la gente mayor suele contar.

La primera aldea la es la del Fénix que se encuentra al norte, la segunda Yuki-Kitsune al sur, la tercera el Dragón del este y por último a la que Kuno pertenece la del Perro sagrado del oeste. En esa aldea hay un conflicto familiar, él hijo mayor de aquel perro sagrado quiere quedarse con la aldea, pero él hijo menor que es un hanyou no lo permite, esa aldea resulta muy peligrosa y muchos de lo habitantes decidieron salir de allí y refugiarse en las otras.

– ¿Por qué no estás en otra de las aldeas? –

– Decidí no seguirlos, así que he visto el mundo de los humanos que tanto me negaron–

– ¿Entonces tú eres un youkai?– pregunta sumamente confundida, la presencia de aquel joven no es de un youkai, _"era eso… si eso es lo que me tenía perturbada, él es un youkai"_.

–Claro solo los youkai pueden habitar las aldeas, y esa es la principal causa de la pelea de estos hermanos, pero no te preocupes yo no he venido a atacarte– finaliza, esperando calmar a la miko con esas últimas palabras.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kikyou comenzaba a recordar, Kuno nunca le mostro sus poderes, el hizo que la miko lo olvidara no quería involucrar a Kikyou, las tres aldeas restantes lo buscaban y era sumamente peligroso que él estuviera a su lado.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te buscaran?– pregunta Kikyou.

–eso no te lo puedo responder ahora, mejor espera a que llegue el momento– Kuno le da indicaciones a la sacerdotisa –quiero que todo esto se lo comuniques a Inuyasha, ¿entendiste? Quiero que vayas con Inuyasha y desenmascares a Shiuri, ella debe estar muerta– dice tajante.

El plan de Kuno ya no involucraba a Shiuri, ella solo era el señuelo perfecto, engaño a Inuyasha cambiando su olor y forma, utilizo sus poderes para convencer a Inuyasha de aceptarla en su grupo e hizo que los amigos de Inuyasha la detestaran, que odiaran a Kikyou, en realidad usaba a Shiuri para acercase a Kagome, sí su verdadero objetivo era Kagome.

Kikyou no esperaba tal revelación, ¿por qué Kagome?, ¿Qué pretendía Kuno?, las respuestas eran vagas, ya que aquel joven solo le dio la información que necesitaba, su objetivo principal es y siempre será Kagome.

– ¿Por qué Kagome?– no pudo evitar preguntarle, ella necesitaba saber.

–Porque una vez me separaron de ella– aquel joven, solo quería ver nuevamente a un viejo y antiguo amor, él la extrañaba demasiado.

– ¿Que es lo que estás diciendo? te separaron de su lado, eso es imposible– decía un poco alterada, la revelación de Kuno era muy fuerte, acaso el podía viajar a través del tiempo, su poder era tan grande que podía desafiar a la naturaleza y burlarse de esa forma, _"¿cuál es la magnitud de sus poderes?"_.

–Porque tan impresionada Kikyou?, Sí efectivamente– el joven responde a la pregunta no hecha por Kikyou –mis poderes me hicieron viajar por el tiempo, antes de conocerte viaje al futuro y la conocí, en ese momento yo solo era un niño y estaba experimentando con mis poderes, para saber a que grado podían llegar, así que logre viajar a través del tiempo así la conocí– al hablar de Kagome la mirada de aquel joven parecía resplandecer, esa mujer lo había cautivado.

Así que al regresar intento encontrar a la vida pasada de la mujer o mejor dicho a la niña que tanto amó y ver si en su época la podía amar también.

Continuará…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor quiero saber cómo quedo el capítulo.**

**Otra cosita que se me olvido aclarar, la forma de actuar de Sango por la llegada de Kikyou es una estrategia que yo hice, pero como dije anteriormente en el futuro se explicara la actitud de cada uno de los personajes, insisto no crean que todo esto no es pensado.**

**Y por último yo se que el nombre de Miroku se escribe con I latina, pero a mí me gusta escribirlo con y (Myroku) se que está mal escrito pero es un pequeño capricho que tengo, y también Kikiou es con I latina ya que el japonés no tiene Y, pero como tiene dos I latinas la cambio a Y para que se vea mejor, son cosas que quería dejar en claro okis.**

**Espero sus reviews. Recuerden por comentar no se cobra.**


	14. El lugar donde te conocí

**Gracias por sus reviews, afortunadamente este capítulo estuvo antes de los esperado, espero que les guste, aun hay mucho dialogo pero estoy intentando narrar más, espero mejorar pronto y eliminar la mayoría del dialogo.**

**Parte14. El lugar donde te conocí**

Kuno y Kikyou seguían con su conversación, la miko debía saber más.

–Cuéntame– le dice Kikyou.

–Primavera– contesta Kuno –la verdad no recuerdo cuantos años han pasado, pero sé que Kagome tenía 11 años– la mirada de aquel joven se pierde ante aquellos recuerdos, en el lugar donde la conoció.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Va una niña corriendo rápidamente sin tener tiempo de detenerse, al parecer va muy tarde a sus clases, la respiración de aquella niña de cabellos negros y dulce mirada es sumamente agitada, sus pies le pesas y comienza a cansarse –no lo puedo creer mi padre me va a matar, llegare tarde a las clases–

De pronto se escucha un golpe, al parecer la joven había chocado, cae al suelo pesadamente y lleva su mano hacia su cabeza, aquel golpe en verdad dolió.

–Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?– escucha una voz masculina, levanta la cabeza y observa a un joven sumamente apuesto con su mano extendida en señal de ayuda.

–gracias– toma la mano del joven –me encuentro bien– incorporándose del suelo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente.

Aquel joven tan extraño para ella se sonroja un poco y le pide disculpas, la pequeña mueve su cabeza lado a lado indicando que no tiene porque disculparse, ella había tenido la culpa, no se había fijado por donde corría.

El pequeño hace lo mismo y le pide a aquella hermosa niña que no se disculpe ya que no había ningún problema, después de todo ninguno se rompió un hueso o paro en el hospital.

–Y ¿quién eres tú? lo que sucede es que no te había visto por aquí antes– la pequeña conoce a todos los del lugar, después de todo el lugar es una aldea.

–Bueno, es que soy nuevo en el lugar– contesta un poco apenado.

Al parecer esa conversación va para largo ya que a la joven de cabellos negros se olvido de que sus clases ya comenzaron, aquella niña es muy curiosa e interroga a aquel extraño muchacho. Las preguntas fluyen como el agua sin dar tiempo suficiente a la contestación, al parecer a la joven en verdad le gusta hablar.

En un limitado tiempo, se entero de que el niño se encuentra solo en la ciudad y no conoce a nadie –pero no es bueno que estés solo ya que pueden lastimarte– dice muy seria.

– ¿Se preocupa por mi señorita?– pregunta muy tímidamente aquel joven de mirada penetrante y poniéndose rojo.

–Pues claro ya que ningún niño debe encontrarse solo– contesta inocentemente y dándole una gran sonrisa, al joven no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que el grito de la pelinegra lo sorprendió –¡Hay no ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir!– la preocupación era muy evidente, la pequeña en verdad tenía una cara de susto.

–Perdóneme, le quite tiempo valioso– dice el extraño niño mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

–No te preocupes pero…– la pequeña lo observa detenidamente, una idea ha pasado por la alocada mente de aquella joven, el pequeño extraño solo la observa un poco asustado, ya que la pelinegra no le quita la mirada y además está muy callada, cosa que le extraña ya que hace unos momentos hablaba como un cotorro.

–Bueno… ven con migo– es lo único que esboza la joven mientras lo toma de la mano y se van corriendo rápidamente.

El de mirada penetrante no sabía qué hacer, solo corrían sin decir nada, la pequeña está tomando su mano y extrañamente es una sensación agradable, esa joven le provoca algo al pequeño, a pesar de su corta edad, él se siente muy bien, es feliz.

–Ah por cierto mi nombre es Ryoko, Kaguamura Ryoko– lo dice sin dejar de ver el camino que están recorriendo.

–mi nombre es, Hishida Kuno– contesta un poco agitado, aquella carrera no es muy fácil.

–me alegra conocerte Hishida-Kun–

–llámame Kuno–

Después de haberse presentado formalmente estuvieron hablando por más de diez minutos solo que no paraban de correr. El final de ese maratón parecía no llegar _"¿a dónde nos dirigimos?, ella en verdad es extraña, pero… me agrada" _los pensamientos de aquel joven son interrumpidos con un súbito – ¡Hemos llegado!– dice Ryoko fuertemente mientras se detiene de golpe, provocando que el joven golpee su espalda.

– ¿Pero… a donde?– pregunta confuso, mientras observa las grandes puertas de aquel lugar.

– Es la escuela de mi padre– responde mientras abre la puerta lentamente y se escabulle como un ladrón.

– ¿Escuela?, y ¿qué es?– dice mientras mira a su alrededor, ese lugar parece un palacio, pero no hay nadie, no hay sirvientes, ni guardias, ¿qué diablos era una escuela?

–¿no sabes lo que es escuela?– observa como Kuno no cambia su expresión –mira te explicare una escuela es donde un grupo de niños de nuestra edad vienen a aprender diferentes materias como matemáticas, física y demás, solo que a diferencia de las demás escuelas de la ciudad aquí mi padre te enseña todo tipo de combate desde aprender a utilizar y fortalecer tu cuerpo, hasta lograr utilizar tu poder interior, transformarlo en energía y utilizarlo como arma, ¿entendiste mi explicación?– finaliza la joven casi sin aliento.

–te diré que te entendí hasta donde me dijiste que me explicarías– dice con un rostro lleno de confusión.

–será mejor que te muestre el lugar para que comprendas–

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha comienza a desesperarse no tenía noticias de Kagome, Kagura se la había llevado y no tiene mucha confianza en ella. Myroku trata de calmarlo, fracasando totalmente, Inuyasha sigue sumamente frustrado.

Sango se da cuenta que el hanyou está al borde del delirio así que interviene antes de que Inuyasha pierda el control –recuerdo– dice llamando la atención de los dos, el hanyou se levanta de su lugar y se dirige hasta done se encuentra la exterminadora sentándose en la raíz de un árbol al lado de la joven – ¡Habla!– ordena Inuyasha, Sango no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció antes de tener un descontrolado hanyou.

Kagome le había contado a Sango lo que fue la vida con su padre, solo que había omitido el cambio de su nombre y que anteriormente se enamoro. Le dijo que ella pertenecía a una de las aldeas escondidas, mejor conocida como la aldea del Fénix. El Houshi–sama se sorprendió, según él las aldeas son un mito, un simple relato que la gente mayor cuenta.

–Las aldeas son un misterio, en realidad son muy pocas personas las que saben de su existencia– interrumpe Inuyasha.

– ¿Las aldeas son reales?– pregunta Myroku.

Inuyasha asiente –las aldeas son reales– dice, él sabía mejor que nadie que no eran mitos ni cuentos, aquel hanyou proviene de una, la llamada "aldea del Perro Sagrado", esta aldea surgió cuando el padre de Inuyasha aun se encontraba vivo, éste creo la aldea para proteger a sus fieles súbditos, al igual que ésta, se formaron otras tres, fundadas por los sirvientes de las otras bestias sagradas, y una de ellas es la de el Fénix.

Después de la muerte del comandante, las aldeas se descontrolaron y Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tenían que hacerse cargo de la aldea, los dos hermanos peleaban por el liderazgo de esta, Inuyasha al final decidió dejarla a cargo de Sesshoumaru, aunque él en realidad no recuerda la verdadera razón del porque la abandono, lo que supo después es que las aldeas se encontraban peleando, al parecer temían que naciera una ser tan poderoso que fuera capaz de destruir a todos los youkai y hanyou.

Myroku observa a Inuyasha con una seriedad – ¡Oh ya entendí por eso huiste de la aldea tenias miedo de ser exterminado, claro huiste cobardemente mientras veías como los aldeanos se encontraban discutiendo sobre este problema…!– el monje pudo haber seguido hablando tonterías con muy poca seriedad y además absurdas solo que el hanyou lo calló con una gran golpe en la cabeza y la cachetada de la exterminadora en una mejilla.

– ¿Sango? – Grita Inuyasha bastante sorprendido por la reacción de la exterminadora.

– ¡Hay no vuelva a poner su mano allí, monje pervertido!– Sango pone al Houshi contra la pared amenazando con su Hiraikotsu.

– Myroku ni hablando de cosas serías puedes dejar tus tonterías– dice el hanyou con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

– entiéndame es esta mano, esta mano esta maldita– dice mientras se sujeta la mano derecha y cierra los ojos, mientras Sango baja su Hiraikotsu y lo coloca en su espalda – ¡AH!– se escucha el grito de dolor del monje.

– lo único maldito aquí es usted– Sango finaliza la conversación y se da media vuelta, marchándose.

Continuará…

**Hasta aquí llego yo, ahora si voy a dejar el próximo capítulo hasta el final de la próxima semana.**

**Y a la respuesta de que se escribe Shippo, si de esa forma se escribe solo que los capítulos anteriores tienen muchos errores y la verdad no los he re subido, pero bueno por el momento así los dejo, ya en el futuro los re subiré ok. Nos vemos a la próxima. Sayonara.**

**Y recuerden por comentar no se cobra =).**


	15. Un recuerdo Maravilloso

**Declaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecen A Continuación Del Anime y Manga De Inuyasha No Me Pertenecen, Son Propiedad De Su Creadora Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Aquí les dejo el otro capítulo espero que les guste. Perdón Por La Tardanza pero esta cosa no quería subir el documento pero aquí se los dejo.**

**Sigue habiendo mucho dialogo pero hago lo posible por mejorar, aunque hay que tomar en cuenta que Roma no se Hizo en un día. Que Disfruten el Capítulo.**

**Parte15. Un recuerdo maravilloso**

Mientras que Ryoko seguía de cerca a Kanna, comienza a recordar como conoció a Kuno, aunque era un poco extraño ya que no sabía el por que en ese instante recordó tan lindo momento para ella.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La pequeña de cabellos negros y dulce mirada le muestra el lugar a su joven acompañante, él cual nunca había estado en una escuela, los pasillos están completamente deshabitados, ya que todos están tomando clase, cosa que Ryoko debería estar haciendo, los pequeños van a la parte principal de la escuela.

Al llegar, encontraron varias habitaciones con diversos grupos de alumnos y maestros, en diferentes actividades mentales y físicas.

Kuno se sorprende, hay demasiadas personas – ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta sin despegar la vista de los diversos grupos que se encuentran trabajando.

–Están entrenando, ya que mi padre es el dueño de este lugar– dice mientras voltea a todos lados como buscando algo.

El pequeño se sorprende – entonces ¿debes saber pelear muy bien? – le pregunta sin despegar la vista de aquel grupo que se encuentra trabajando. Ryoko se sonroja ante aquella pregunta, la verdad le daba un poco de vergüenza, ya que es una niña muy fuerte y una de las más hábiles.

Kuno nota el sonrojo de la pelinegra, pero no dice nada, no quiere incomodarla –_"es linda cuando se sonroja"_–

Cuando la joven estaba a punto de contestar escucha detrás de ella una voz muy familiar, pero muy molesta por su tardanza…– ¡señorita Kaguamura!, ¿qué cree que está haciendo?, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de lo tarde que es?–

Al parecer es su padre que realmente está molesto, era normal que la pequeña llegara tarde, pero no que faltara a clases. Ryoko no encuentra las palabras, ni la explicación válida para zafarse del problema en el que se metió, así que habla entre cortada mientras da la media vuelta lentamente para poder ver a la persona que la reprendió –he… ¿Perdón?– da una pequeña reverencia y al incorporarse lleva la mano a la nuca.

El padre de Ryoko le reprocha el que haya llegado tarde y reintegra el desagrado que siente por que falte a clases, así que ordena que vaya a la segunda clase antes de que empiece y de castigo tendrá que limpiar todas las armas que se encuentran en la escuela.

Pero antes de que la pelinegra se marche el Sr. Kaguamura nota la presencia de un niño que se encuentra detrás de la pequeña –hija espera– ordena, Ryoko se detiene – dime ¿quién es este niño?– interroga curiosamente el padre de la pelinegra.

–Se llama Kuno– contesta rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El señor se le queda viendo a su pequeña hija con mucho temor y casi al punto del llanto –hay hija ¿no me digas que…?– abrazando a Ryoko –¿qué… es tu ¡NOVIO! O no hija mía como es posible tienes mucho futuro por delante y no puedes terminar con un novio tan chica, no lo puedo creer, no ¿porqué me hiciste esto? ¡HIJA!– el señor se puso un poco histérico y casi arrastrándose por el suelo mientras sujeta la pierna de su hija.

Ryoko ruega que se levante, sacude y sacude su pierna para que su padre la suelte, pero todos sus esfuerzos son en vano, los maestros y alumnos que están en clase solo ven el espectáculo y se ríen de aquella sobreactuación, la pelinegra sigue quejándose y le reprocha que está haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos.

– ¡no lo puedo creer y hasta mi hija se avergüenza de mi! ¿No porqué mi pequeña…? –

–esté… señor si le sirve de consuelo a su hija la acabo de conocer– dice el joven con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmar al histérico hombre, él cual sigue sujetando la pierna de su hija.

Al escuchar las palabras de Kuno voltea a ver a su hija, la ve fijamente a los ojos y a punto de soltar un grito más fuerte que los anteriores – ¡HIJA MÍA Y MÁS CON UN CHICO QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER, NO, ¿PORQUÉ…? – aquella última vocal la alargo tanto que parecía eco.

La pelinegra se canso, soltó la pierna que su padre había secuestrado y dijo rápidamente –él no es mi novio, es solo un chico que encontré y que quise traer ya que no es de aquí– después de decir esto su padre se tranquilizo completamente, se levanto del suelo, limpio las lágrimas de cocodrilo, se arreglo las ropas y ahí no paso nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

–Aun recuerdo como el padre de Ryoko se levanta del suelo y se pone totalmente serio y se presente formalmente– Kuno aun relata como conoció a su querida Ryoko, es muy curioso los jóvenes recordaron al mismo tiempo el mismo hecho, puede que tengan una muy fuerte conexión.

Aquel joven de mirada penetrante es sacado de su dulce recuerdo por la miko de mirada fría. Ella insiste en que le diga el porqué de la separación, pero Kuno lo único que hace es dar vueltas, aun no debe de saber, pero después de todo no es de su incumbencia.

Kikyou está lista para poder ir con Inuyasha, ha recuperado sus almas y puede moverse libremente, Kuno le ordena que se marche ya, pero antes de que la miko lo haga le advierte que le debe seguir contando lo que sucedió con Ryoko, termina de decirle esto se levanta y camina hacia la salida de la cueva.

– ¡Kikyou! – Grita Kuno y se voltea hacia ella antes de que se marche, la miko solo gira la cabeza para poder observarlo –será mejor que cuides bien tu nuevo cuerpo ya que este no se romperá– dice burlonamente.

Kikyou solo gira la cabeza y se marcha del lugar. –UPS ¿creo que se molesto? – Finalizo el joven.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El pequeño Kitsune se lanza al hombro de hanyou y pregunta el porqué la cara de descontento y enojo que tiene, la única respuesta que recibe el pequeño – apesta… a lobo– Shippo se queda pensando un rato hasta que entiende – ¿te refieres a Kouga? – pregunta inocentemente, a Inuyasha no le agrado la pregunta del zorrito y le da como respuesta una mirada fría y calculadora, haciendo que Shippo huya hasta los brazos del Houshi él cual se encuentra detrás de molesto hanyou.

De pronto un remolino de arena invade a los chicos cubriéndolos completamente sin poder ver nada.

– ¡Bestia! ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra Kagome? – dice bastante enojado, colocándose frente a Inuyasha en forma retadora.

Aquel impaciente hanyou no está para soportar a aquel sarnoso lobo y trata de despacharlo rápido –se fue– dice con la cabeza baja y muy triste, la verdad no tenía ganas de pelear, el solo quería hallar las respuestas del ¿por qué Kagome? tenía otro nombre y ¿por qué Kagura sabía exactamente como tratarla? Y la forma de responderlas era hallándola lo antes posible.

–Eres caso perdido ¡animal!– dice un poco más tranquilo volteando su vista.

Inuyasha tenía la necesidad de decirle a Kouga que Kagome se fue con Kagura y así lo hizo, no supo por qué, pero lo hizo.

– ¡pero eres un idiota Inuyasha como se te ocurrió dejar a Kagome con esa bruja! – le reprocho fuertemente el lobo tomándolo del cuello y a punto de darle un fuerte golpe, pero antes el Houshi-sama intervino.

–Kagome lo decidió por si misma Kagura nunca la presiono– dijo mientras se metía entre los dos, el lobo se calma un poco, pero queda intrigado por el comentario de Myroku, así que este decidió contarle todo lo que paso, después de todo necesitan toda la ayuda posible para poder encontrar a Kagome antes de que salga lastimada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La naturaleza de Kikyou es desconfiar de las personas y exactamente es lo que hace, no puede confiar totalmente en Kuno así como traiciono a Shiuri la puede traicionar a ella –mejor encuentro a Kagome antes que Kuno lo haga-

La joven miko tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que no podía dejar a Ryoko e Inuyasha en las manos de Kuno.

Aquel joven es precavido y sigue de cerca los paso de la miko –hay Kikyou tan desconfiada como siempre, pero en algo tiene razón, sería mejor que fuera a cuidar a su querido Inuyasha–

…………………………………………….

–- ¿Qué le sucede Sesshoumaru-Sama, por qué se detiene? –

Sesshoumaru solo le ordena a su sirviente que cuide de la pequeña y se separa del grupo sin dar explicación alguna, aunque de alguna forma tenia un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo grande estaba por suceder solo que no sabía qué.

……………………………………………

De pronto a mitad de la noche una luz alumbra las tinieblas que se encontraban ocultas, ésta duro unos cuantos minutos, iluminando aquella noche fría convertida ahora en día, incluso hasta el más alejado rincón que se pudiera encontrar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta el pequeño Kitsune maravillado por aquel resplandor parecido al sol.

El Houshi-sama observa la misma escena con un rostro de angustia, su mirada quedo fija, no sabía si estar maravillado o temerle ante aquel fenómeno.

– ¿Excelencia? – Sango e Inuyasha miran a Myroku y después voltean a verse, esto no pinta bien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La miko se detiene a observar aquel resplandor – Algo está a punto de suceder, ¿esto será obra de Kuno?... mejor me apresuró –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Kagura a Hakudoshi mirando impactada

– Algo tan poderoso que alumbro la oscura noche – dijo mientras sonreía y se colocaba al lado de Kagura

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– Lo sabía – dice el youkai mirando aquel magnifico amanecer a mitad de la noche –"Cuando la noche se convierta en día, el aparecerá para eliminar a todo ser viviente que interfiera en su camino, así que escucha atentamente los gritos de auxilios, te indicaran que se acerca y no podrás escapar"– relata una vieja leyenda que seguía su camino, Sesshoumaru observo el fenómeno como todos los demás, hasta que la oscuridad volvió – feh demasiadas tonterías – dijo mientras apartaba la vista del horizonte y siguió su camino.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya verán lo que paso con Kuno y Ryoko en ese lindo encuentro en su niñez y su separación jijijijijiji, salen más problemas y un nuevo reto que afrontar ¿Qué pasara?.**

**Mil gracias por leer mi Fic y por fa Dejen Reviwes, Son Para Subir Mi Autoestima =). **


	16. Un Mediador

**Declaimer: ****Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. ****Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Hola perdón por la demora en verdad lo siento mucho, como estoy modificando los capítulos hay veces que no quedan bien y pues tengo que releerlos y reescribirlos, pero después de la espera ya está listo para ser leído, ojala les guste sinceramente creo que quedo muy bien.**

**Parte16. ¿Un mediador?**

A la mañana siguiente Shippo pregunta al monje lo que había sucedido, pero él Houshi no podía explicarlo ya que no lo sabe. La exterminadora queda pensativa al escuchar a estos dos hablar intenta recordar, Shippo y Myroku la observan, algo pasa por la mente de la exterminadora.

–Sango ¿acaso tú sabes que fue lo de anoche? – interroga el Houshi rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Sango.

–Es parte de una vieja leyenda que mi padre contaba, se dice que hace mucho tiempo en una de las aldeas escondidas había nacido un ser que no era de este mundo creo que lo llamaban mediador… – dijo la joven no muy segura de su respuesta.

Myroku no se sorprendió mucho pero aun así quedo pensativo, Shippo pregunta muy intrigado – ¿Qué es un mediador? – el monje lo observa e inmediatamente responde.

–Un mediador es un ser que no se encuentra vivo, pero tampoco esta muerto, nacen de una mujer pura y está al tener a la criatura muere inmediatamente, los mediadores se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre humanos y youkais, matando a todo aquel que se meta en su camino. El mediador según la leyenda despierta cada 300 años y anuncia su llegada cuando la noche se convierte en día…–

– Como lo que ayer sucedió – interrumpe el pequeño Kitsune llevando la vista al cielo.

De acuerdo a la leyenda contada por el monje algo está mal en el mundo y el viene a repararlo, matando a todo ser que interfiera su forma de matar es muy cruel y cualquiera que muera en sus manos va directamente al infierno, este ser no distingue entre el bien y el mal.

–así que un mediador– interviene Inuyasha.

Todos dan un pequeño salto ya que la repentina aparición de aquel ojidorado los tomó de sorpresa, Inuyasha se unió a la conversación y siguieron discutiendo sobre dicha leyenda.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshoumaru se dirigía a una aldea una sumamente protegida. La ve de lejos y a su mente vienen una gran cantidad de recuerdos, esa aldea la dejo atrás hace mucho tiempo para ir en busca de el gran tesoro que su padre le dejo a su medio hermano. Aquel poderoso youkai llega a las grandes puertas de esa antigua aldea.

–Sesshoumaru-sama– se escucho decir de un hombre mayor mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y abriendo las puertas de aquella fortaleza, Sesshoumaru se interna en dicha aldea, mientras las personas que se encontraban allí lo saludaban y hacían reverencia, ninguna de estas personas lo conocía en realidad solo sabían de él, por relatos pasados de generación en generación, desde que Sesshoumaru había abandonado la aldea de su padre.

Aquel youkai camina por un sendero de tierra que se dirige a un enorme castillo, el anciano que le dio la bienvenida lo acompaña en su recorrido, al parecer la gente se encuentra feliz de que él esté allí. A Sesshoumaru no le agradaba la idea de estar rodeado por tantos humanos, aquella aldea se ha deteriorado desde que se fue. No importa que sean humanos, tiene la necesidad de preguntar – ¿Cómo es que todos aquí me conocen? – mantiene la vista al frente.

– Bueno señor, nuestros abuelos nos contaron de usted y de su grandioso padre, a usted lo conocemos ya que hay un cuadro en la habitación mayor que ha quedado intacta durante todo este tiempo siempre quisimos conocerlo– responde el anciano con una gran alegría.

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio el anciano las abre, al entrar se encuentran con un enorme salón, un clásico palacio japonés, las maderas del suelo son ruidosas tal y como deben de ser, al caminar hasta el fondo de el salón se encuentra un cuadro grande, con la imagen de un hombre imponente y una poderosa armadura, ese hombre de cabellos blancos, alto, con una marcas en las mejillas, de mirada de bondadosa, se encuentra a lado su hijo mayor Sesshoumaru.

El gran youkai solo observa el cuadro, recuerda que a su padre le tomo mucho tiempo convencerlo para que se situara a su lado, la pintura la hizo un gran amigo del comandante, un youkai con siglos de edad el cual probablemente ya esté muerto.

Sesshoumaru nota que falta algo, cuando él vivía allí el cuadro de su hermano se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho del gran salón pero… esté no se encuentra en su sitio – ¿Y el cuadro de Inuyasha? – la pregunta llama la atención de aquel sirviente pero este niega conocer a dicha persona, Sesshoumaru al escuchar esto se va hacia una de las habitaciones de su palacio –Así que no conocen a Inuyasha– repetía constantemente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ryoko y Kanna continúan caminando ya paso demasiado tiempo desde que entraron al árbol, _"es imposible que árbol sea tan profundo"_ piensa Ryoko, por más que pregunta a Kanna no recibe respuesta de está, solo queda caminar y caminar.

Poco tiempo después ingresan a una húmeda y profunda cueva llegando casi hasta el final donde se encontraba un hombre muy extraño, la joven lo observa unos instantes y después desvía la vista para pode observar la cueva, la cual es sumamente extraña hay muchas marcas en ella, en verdad no era posible que todo eso este dentro de un gran árbol.

Aquel hombre que había quedado callado le da la justa bienvenida a Kagome, mientras sonríe maliciosamente se acerca lentamente a ella, _"parece flotar"_ piensa la joven y sacando del error a ese ser tan extraño, su nombre no es Kagome sino Kaguamura Ryoko, ese hombre que se presento con el nombre de Naraku le pide una disculpa y la observa detenidamente sin esbozar una sola palabra, la mirada de Naraku es sumamente penetrante e incomoda a la joven –Y bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?–

Aquel semi demonio le muestra una gran puerta que se encuentra sellada con un conjuro sumamente potente, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchan rugidos aterradores y fuertes golpes que intentan romper las paredes de la cueva.

Del otro lado hay un demonio sumamente poderoso el cual solo pudo ser sellado por una gran cantidad de conjuros, Naraku la observa el no se había percatado de la misma cueva era un gran y poderoso conjuro que en tal caso de que la bestia logre salir dicha cueva lo dejaría encerrado, es una garantía para que aquel ser no escape.

–Así que este mediador es sumamente fuerte, ¿podrá destruirme? – se pregunta así mismo

Ryoko tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto y decide marcharse mira a su alrededor buscando a la niña pero está no se encuentra allí, Kanna se ha marchado, pero Naraku no tiene intenciones de dañar a la pelinegra, la necesita para destruir el sello ya que es sumamente poderosa. Pero Ryoko no puede ayudar ese conjuro es más poderoso que ella y no soportaría el ritual para desvanecerlo, necesita a más personas y demonio ya que hay sellos que solo los demonios conocen, humanos y youkai deben trabajar juntos, los dos desvanecerían los múltiples sellos de la cueva, pero para sacar al ser de ella deben tener una espada especial.

Se dice que hay tres espadas forjadas para dominar el mundo, también se le conoce como "Sangai". Sangai son los tres mundos: cielo, tierra e infierno, la morada celestial que es la morada de buda, el lugar que esta en el otro plano es el infierno, y el de los seres humanos, son tres espadas que rigen cada mundo respectivamente.

Explica –Para el cielo, Tenseiga que puede salvar vidas, Souunga, la cual puede abrir las puertas del infierno y por último Tessaiga la cual desconozco su función pero es muy poderosa, bueno, de acuerdo a lo que mi padre me contó, la que tú necesitas Naraku es a Tenseiga, la cual es capaz de acabar con algún espíritu que ya no se encuentre vivo–

Aquel ser tan repugnante pregunta el paradero de la Katana, pero la joven no podía saberlo ya que no es de ese mundo, pero Naraku ya no la necesita Ryoko le había dado la información necesaria, así que se dispone a atacar y acabar con esa mujer de una vez por todas, pero la joven es inteligente y lo para en seco – La espada es capaz de elegir a su dueño – dice cuando ve a Naraku alistarse para atacar, definitivamente la intención de Naraku ha cambiado.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno fue todo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siguiente capítulo "En Busca de Tenseiga" la historia se complica Naraku ha empezado la Búsqueda de Tenseiga sin imaginarse que está en las manos de uno de sus enemigos, la verdadera Kikyou se encuentra con Shiuri ¿qué pasara entre estas dos?**

**Por favor dejen reviews me siento triste de no ver sus comentarios y me desaniman =(, bueno dejo los lloriqueos, espero que estén bien y dejen sus comentarios por favor se los suplico y mil gracias por su tiempo.**


	17. Buscando a Tenseiga

**Declaimer: Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Bueno, bueno después de mucho tiempo tengo el capitulo listo, desafortunadamente son cortos y lo siento mucho, pero bueno que se le va a hacer espero les guste, se pone más interesante.**

**Parte17. Buscando a Tenseiga **

Después de la pequeña discusión entre Ryoko y Naraku, este se dispone a encontrar aquella espada que tanto desea sin tomar en cuenta que esta en manos de uno de sus enemigos.

– ¿Y a donde nos dirigimos? – pregunta la pelinegra a Naraku, mientras viajan en una nube negra.

– No es de tu incumbencia – responde el semidemonio, esa mujer habla demasiado y lo está empezando a hartar, lo que más desea es encontrar aquella espada y matar a esa mujer tan insoportable.

– Guau, amanecimos de mal humor, no creo que puedas obtener a Tenseiga tan fácil – dice burlonamente y dándole una sonrisa

Naraku voltea a verla y le clava una mirada asesina, vuelve la vista al frente sin decir palabra alguna, y así continuo todo el camino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la vieja aldea, Sesshoumaru se dispone a partir, después de haber visitado todo el palacio como en buscando algo.

– ¿Señor Sesshoumaru, piensa marcharse tan rápido? – pregunta el anciano que lo acompaño todo el tiempo.

Sesshoumaru solo lo mira con una gran molestia la cual fue percibida por el señor.

– Bueno… ya que nos a dado la dicha de conocerlo pensamos… que nos podría ayudar tomando el mandó de la aldea, como una vez lo hizo su padre…– dijo el monje con mirada esperanzadora.

– ¿Crees yo me quedaría en una aldea tan insignificante como ésta? – pregunta sumamente molesto por la insolencia de ese patético humano, aquel hombre se disculpa y se hace a un lado para que aquel hombre con cabello plateado pueda seguir su camino.

Sesshoumaru se marcha de la aldea inexplicablemente, el no sabía el por que había vuelto al lugar del que había jurado no volver.

Los aldeanos lo ven partir, ellos tampoco saben la razón del por qué el hijo mayor del comandante regreso, solo pedían a kami que los protegiera y que su visita no fuera algo malo para la aldea.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al parecer a Ryoko le gusta molestar a Naraku, sus preguntas son abrumadoras y muy molestas, y Naraku se canso y no se queda atrás.

– ¿Sabes la ubicación de Tenseiga? – pregunta rápidamente, solo escucha a la joven negarlo, y la pelinegra le reprocha la falta de memoria que tiene.

– ¿Quién tiene la espada? – Aquel semidemonio también es muy molesto e insistente, no le tiene mucha confianza a esa mujer ya que aparenta ser una dulce paloma pero él sabe que no es así. La joven ahora niega el paradero de dicha espada, se está comenzando a hartar de las preguntas de ese hombre.

Por fin explota le pregunta con una voz grave y molesta – ¿Entonces qué demonios sabes? – observando a Ryoko, ella solo lo mira y le dice que la espada fue forjada con uno de los colmillos de las cuatro bestia sagradas.

Naraku solo la observa y sonríe plácidamente, al parecer una idea ha surcado su mente –Bueno mi querida Ryoko tendremos que buscar las aldeas perdidas– la joven lo mira a los ojos con un rostro de preocupación _"¿Qué demonios piensa hacer ese hombre?"_.

Emprenden el viaje hacia las aldeas escondidas, ese ser tan repugnante solo desea encontrar a Tenseiga no importa quien la tenga, si interviene acabara con él, su deseo y odio lo motiva.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– Con que ha despertado, creo que ahora empezara una batalla más allá de las aldeas perdidas, ¿solo qué?… hay algo diferente… la energía no es tan fuerte… ¿por qué?... algo lo detiene… no importa… será mejor que llegue a Inuyasha para prevenirlo – dijo una joven miko mientras miraba el horizonte y se perdía momentáneamente en el, para después volver su vista al camino y seguir.

Una voz un tanto familiar la detuvo, una mujer idéntica a ella la cual ha estado al lado de Inuyasha casi todo el tiempo planeando su derrota. Por fin se miran cara a cara sin ninguna barrera que la detenga, por fin puede acabar con esa peste… pero esa mujer echa de barro y huesos es diferente… ahora parece humana… Shiuri se da cuenta rápidamente de eso.

Shiuri observa a aquella mujer y le pregunta el porqué Kuno la había liberado ese no era parte del plan le reprocha burlonamente mientras se acerca más y más a ella de una forma amenazadora.

– Pues parece que Kuno no te cuenta sus planes por completo o ¿será que no le eres muy útil? – pregunta de la misma forma en que Shiuri hizo su reproche, haciendo que esta se pare en seco y la mire amenazadoramente.

– ¿Útil? por favor si el me necesita más de lo que yo a él – dice complacida por su respuesta y sonriendo, la miko se está comenzando a hartar, solo quiere acabar con esa impostora que se atrevió a acercase a su querido Inuyasha y deteriorando el débil lazo que la une a los acompañante de aquel hanyou.

El motivo del porque Kuno mando a Shiuri con el grupo de Inuyasha aun es incierto para Kikyou, pero por el momento esa no es su prioridad, lo que ahora ocupa su mente es desenmascarar a aquella mujer que robo su apariencia.

Shiuri se cansa de las tonterías que habla la miko y le grita fuertemente colmando la poca paciencia que tenía la joven. Kikyou muy molesta toma una flecha y la coloca en el arco que traía en su espalda disparando hacia la cabeza de Shiuri, está esquivo la flecha y ataco con una espada que logro crear con su poder espiritual, las dos mujeres comenzaron a pelear, Shiuri con la gran Katana que poseía logro lastimar el brazo de la miko lo cual para su sorpresa sangro y enrojeció por el acto su idea era correcta ahora esa mujer es humana pero… ¿Por qué?, Kikyou tomándose el brazo derecho soltó el arco y coloco un campo de energía para protegerse, de pronto se escucho… – ¡¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZU!!!!

La joven voltea hacia donde se percibió el ataque, al fijar bien su vista, detrás de todo ese polvo se encontraba… Inuyasha si efectivamente su visión no le fallaba era su Inuyasha. Shiuri posa la vista ante aquel hanyou que se encuentra visiblemente molesto, se está acercándose poco a poco a ella.

– Sabía que había algo extraño en ti ya que el olor de Kikyou es más dulce… ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Kikyou? – pregunta sumamente molesto y sujetando firmemente su espada.

Shiuri lo observa y le demuestra su desprecio para ella ese hanyou es una gran peste un ser muy molesto y ni hablar de sus insoportables amigos.

Myroku y sus compañeros llegan al lugar donde se encuentra Inuyasha, pero la sorpresa fue inesperada al llegar no solo encontraron a su compañero de viaje si no a las dos Kikyous si se le puede decir de esa manera. Todos se encuentran aturdidos por lo que está sucediendo. Inuyasha le ordena a Shiuri la verdadera razón del porque se hizo pasar por Kikyou, la única respuesta que tuvo fue una sonrisa maléfica, hasta que…

Inuyasha obtuvo su respuesta – Para matarte – dijo fríamente viendo al Hanyou muy confundido y sin entender lo que pasa, el joven se ríe de la respuesta de esa mujer, un ser tan insignificante como ella jamás podrá acabar con él, la única respuesta lógica es que es aliada de Naraku, así que Inuyasha no duda y se lo pregunta directamente.

– Todo siempre gira alrededor de Naraku, pero esta vez no Inuyasha, solo te quiero decir que hay alguien más aparte de Naraku que quiere verte muerto por quitarle a su mujer – dijo tajante, y gozando profundamente la gran confusión que ahora azota a Inuyasha.

Aquel hanyou se cansa de tantas tonterías y más molesto que nunca, toma a Tessaiga e intenta atacar, Shiuri muy confiada evade rápidamente el poderoso Kaze No Kizu pero antes de que comenzara a alardear de su destreza baja la mirada y observa que de su pecho sale una luz y poco después muere, la flecha de Kikyou atravesó el cuerpo de Shiuri provocando que después de su muerte su cuerpo se desvaneciera con el viento.

Inuyasha guarda su katana y va directo con Kikyou, se asegura que esté bien pero… – _"su brazo, está… ¿sangrando?" –_ piensa mientras la se cerciora de que esté bien.

– Inuyasha te dije que no me caía bien esa mujer – dice sango a lo lejos.

– Ahora no Sango – dice tajante, sin voltear a verla, su atención la ocupa por el momento la miko.

Myroku lo observa a Inuyasha él está muy extraño, le pregunta si se siente bien y el hanyou solo asiente mientras toma a la chica en brazos y se la lleva a la aldea más cercana.

Los compañeros de aquel hanyou se han dado cuenta de la condición de la miko se miran uno a otro como intentando obtener una respuesta con aquella acción, los chicos dejan que Inuyasha y Kikyou se alejen un poco para después seguirlos.

– _"El cuerpo de Kikyou se siente calido, puedo sentirlo y además esta sangrando… pero esto no tiene que pasar… ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?…"_ – piensa mientras camina lentamente con la chica en brazos, el calor que ésta suelta es sumamente placentero para ese joven, hacía mucho tiempo que sentía esa calidez en su corazón, al menos por parte de aquella mujer, pero Inuyasha es sacado de sus pensamientos.

Aquel hombre está sumamente pensativo la situación de Kikyou y él son diferentes ahora, la joven pregunta a Inuyasha si se encuentra bien mientras se acurruca en sus brazos para sentir esa calidez, la cual había olvidado.

El hanyou solo le muestra una sonrisa mientras se intenta perder en sus pensamientos – "_Kikyou que suce…"_ – los pensamientos de Inuyasha son detenidos al sentir el dulce beso de la mujer que sujetaba en sus brazos

– _"Su… su beso… fue cálido, lo sentí… sentí el beso de mi querida Kikyou"_ –

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ojala haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal si me gusto ojala que a ustedes también.**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios lástima que no son tanto y la verdad eso desanima =( pero aun así le acho ganillas jijiji.**

**Próximo Capítulo: El Plan De Kuno Está En Marcha **

**Nuestros amigos se encuentran varados en una aldea por la herida que tiene Kikyou, al mismo tiempo la miko le dice la razón del por qué es humana, con esta noticia Inuyasha se pone histérico no quiere aceptar que la razón que Kikyou le dio.**

**Mientras tanto Naraku está muy cerca de Tenseiga, ¿la podrá obtener?**

**Bueno me despido espero dejen muchos reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. El Plan De Kuno Está En Marcha

**Declaimer: Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Hola que tal aquí les traigo otro capítulo más espero que les guste ya saben que son cortos. En una semana no puedo hacer maravillas jijiji.**

**También les quería decir que los primeros capítulos aun no han sido modificados y me tardare un poco en hacerlo ya que apenas tengo tiempo de reescribir uno a la semana, así que por si algún administrador de la página logra leer esto le pido que me dé un poco de tiempo por favor, los modificare en cuanto pueda, muchas gracias.**

**Parte18. El plan de Kuno está en marcha**

Al día siguiente Inuyasha y sus compañeros están descansando a la sombra de un gran árbol, todos están completamente en silencio, nadie se atreve a preguntar nada, los únicos sonidos que se escuchan son la de las aves y el río que pasa a unos metros de ese gran árbol, el cual está a las afueras de la aldea junto a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba deshabitada, bueno hasta anoche que los chicos llegaron. Myroku no se caracteriza por ser impaciente o mostrar desesperación, pero aquella duda come su interior, necesita tener una respuesta, la situación de Kikyou es diferente, ahora las cosas se complican.

El Houshi es el que rompe con aquel silencio incómodo, le pregunta a Inuyasha sin dudar, el porqué Kikyou se encontraba sangrando si ella está muerta y aquel cuerpo solo es un recipiente que mantiene sus almas con el cual puede seguir habitando esté mundo.

– Lo se Myroku, y yo tampoco lo entiendo, no se que esta pasando, primero lo de Kikyou que aparece de la nada, luego lo de la memoria de Kagome, Kikyou desapareciendo a cada instante, nuevamente lo que sucedió con Kagome, después lo de Shiuri y nuevamente pasamos a Kikyou – aquel joven hanyou realmente tiene mil ideas en la cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta concreta.

Sango interviene en aquella conversación, sabe que ahora las cosas son diferentes, al menos en el pasado sabían a quien se enfrentaban, pero ahora no, solo saben que ha llegado un nuevo enemigo que es desconocido para todos, lo que más les preocupa en estos momentos es desconocer el objetivo de dicha persona. Necesitan encontrar a Kagome, pero en estos momentos eso es algo complicado, ella está en manos de Naraku y por el momento no se pueden mover del lugar ya que Kikyou se encuentra herida, todo indica que el destino está en su contra.

La conversación la interrumpe un pequeño Kitsune que grita desesperado a aquel hanyou de cabello plateado, la miko ha despertado y está pidiendo por él, Inuyasha no duda y se apresura al llamado de su querida Kikyou, al entran a la cabaña, encuentra a la miko sentada en el futon está un poco alterada, el ojidorado se acerca rápidamente para saber qué es lo que le sucede a Kikyou.

– Pensé que había tenido un sueño y que no te encontrabas aquí – dice la miko, mientras Inuyasha se sienta al lado de ella, la abraza y le pregunta lo que le sucede, el calor de esa mujer se percibe fácilmente y es muy agradable para Inuyasha.

– Claro que me encuentro bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? – El hanyou no dijo nada, pero se aferro más al cuerpo de la chica, Inuyasha se encuentra pensando, eso hace últimamente solo pensar y perderse en sus ideas.

En la cabaña todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que se escucho un "¿qué sucede?" por parte de la miko, esto llamo la atención del ojidorado, que solo la observo, mientras que en su interior duda si hacer la pregunta.

– ¿Qué eres en realidad? – le pregunto rápidamente provocando que la miko se separe levemente del cuerpo del joven, la pregunta la ha impactado y no sabe a qué se refiere con eso.

La miko finge no entender a lo que se refiere el hanyou, no le puede decir la verdad, sabe que mientras ella siga con vida no se atreverá a confesarle a Kagome lo que realmente siente por ella. Kikyou no es una mala persona pero por el momento no debe contar la verdad sobre Kuno, al menos no hasta que logre encontrarse con su reencarnación.

– Kikyou, ¿qué eres en realidad? ¡Estas muerta! – dice Inuyasha afirmando – ¿por qué lograste sangrar? – Inuyasha no le da más vueltas al asunto y espera muy ansioso la respuesta de Kikyou.

– Inu… yasha…yo… yo… es que… estoy viva – responde entrecortadamente hasta que le dice lo que el hanyou quería escuchar, la miko se aferra fuertemente a él en un gran abrazo que no pudo contener.

Al escuchar esto el joven queda en silencio _"¿será verdad?, mi… mi querida Kikyou viva… nada nos separara ahora, podemos empezar nuevamente"_ – piensa el joven hasta que a su mente llega la imagen de Kagome –_"no… no puedo quedarme con Kikyou, también tengo que proteger a Kagome, tengo… tengo que ir a buscarla y separarla de la presencia de Kagura, la tengo que alejar de Naraku"_–

La miko que se encuentra en sus brazos lo saca de sus pensamientos. Kikyou hasta el momento no ve rastros de felicidad en Inuyasha, tal vez la noticia no le simpatizo del todo, pero… ¿qué puede hacer ella para que su querido hanyou se muestre contento ante tal suceso?

Aquella tristeza que siente Kikyou la logra captar Inuyasha, con la mano derecha toma el mentón de la chica y voltea lentamente su rostro para poder contemplar aquellos hermosos ojos, sus miradas se encuentran, sus rostros se acercan lentamente y se acomodan para poder encajar a la perfección, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran entra un frenético Kitsune a la cabaña.

– ¡Animal! Otra vez rompiste mi trompo, mi caballo y jugaste con mis hongos llorones, ha y no te atrevas a negarlo – el reclamo y la repentina interrupción de Shippo le costó sumamente caro, tanto que fue a dar hasta las afueras de la aldea, pero que importa un centenar de golpes en la cabeza, pellizcos por todo el cuerpo y ser lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la aldea, lo que importa es que logro evitar el encuentro de esos dos.

Cabe mencionar que la conversación de Inuyasha y Kikyou no había sido precisamente solo de ellos, Myroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara también habían estado escuchando todo y la aparición de Shippo, para la interrupción de aquel beso fue planeado cuidadosamente por los chicos, después de todo respetan a Kikyou, pero no permitirían que en ausencia de Kagome hicieran ese tipo de cosas, tal vez su amiga lo permitiría pero en lo que a ellos respecta No.

Inuyasha vuelve al lado de Kikyou, después de haberse deshecho de aquel pequeño inocente que solo defendía a su amiga. La conversación siguió su rumbo y el ojidorado obtuvo valor y pregunto por fin – ¿Cómo? – la pregunta es sencilla y la miko la entendió.

– Hay una persona muy poderosa que me otorgo la vida nuevamente… pero…–

– ¿Pero qué? ¿Kikyou? –

– A cambio de ver a Kagome – dijo rápidamente

– ¡¿Que dices?! – Grito sumamente alterado el joven, se levanto rápido de su lugar y se paseo un rato por la pequeña cabaña como si fuera un león enjaulado, se detuvo en la entrada y antes de salir voltea a ver a la miko, que aun se encuentra sentada sobre el futon, lo único que sale de su boca en un fuerte – ¡OLVIDALO! – al decir esto, sale de la cabaña y se marcha sumamente molesto, sus compañeros solo lo observan marcharse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La búsqueda de la espada apenas comienza, aun no llegan a ninguna de las aldeas escondidas, y aquella chica que lo acompaña se queja de todo, que si tiene hambre, que tiene calor, que ya se canso, que si puede dormir, que si hace frío, que si van muy alto, etc. La voz de Ryoko sigue molestando mucho a Naraku, pero por el momento no puede hacer nada, aunque aquel semidemonio odie admitirlo la necesita y mucho, él no sabe la función de Tenseiga y tiene que ser cuidadoso. Así que por el momento la vida de la joven se encuentra a salvo.

Después de un largo viaje y mucho soportar a la pelinegra llegan a la primera aldea, la cual fue fundada en honor al Perro Sagrado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un pequeño y extraño youkai verde da la bienvenida a su querido amo. De pronto y sin ninguna advertencia Yaken bombardea a Sesshoumaru con miles de preguntas del por qué los dejo sin decir nada, pero como era costumbre su amo no dijo nada y en cambio le mostro una fuerte mirada de enojo, con lo cual Yaken se quedo callado.

Pero poco le duro el gusto a Sesshoumaru, ya que Yaken noto que su amo no llevaba a Tenseiga consigo – pero, pero, pero… Sesshoumaru-sama ¿dónde está Tenseiga? – pregunto sumamente confundido.

– La deje _"ya que esa maldita espada no sirve de nada"_–

– Pero Sesshoumaru-sama se la regalo su honorable padre, ya se que no es muy útil pero… por que la a dejado como si no le importara – calla repentinamente al ver nuevamente la mirada asesina de su amo – perdóneme por favor – dice Yaken mientras da unas cuantas reverencias implorando el perdón de su amo.

Sesshoumaru no le toma importancia y pregunta por el paradero de la pequeña Rin, y como él se lo ordeno unos días antes de marcharse Yaken la dejo en una pequeña aldea al cuidado de los humanos, el pequeño youkai verde no sabe porque su amo le ordeno dejar a Rin, pero por el momento no es conveniente preguntárselo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha se está muriendo por dentro, no sabe porque el sujeto que le dio un nuevo cuerpo a Kikyou quiere ver a su querida Kagome, pero como es de esperar, el hanyou no está dispuesto a aceptar aquella estupidez. El ojidirado se queda pensando _"si aquella persona no ve a Kagome en verdad ¿podría perder a Kikyou?"_

El hanyou regresa a la cabaña para aclarar todo de una vez por todas. La miko se encuentra descansando, pero al sentir la presencia de Inuyasha abre lentamente los ojos y se incorpora hasta quedar sentada sobre el futon, observa que Inuyasha se acerca y se sienta frente a ella y solo dice – ¿Por qué? – el hanyou no es muy claro en su pregunta, pero Kikyou sabe perfectamente de lo que está hablando.

– Solo quiere conocerla – esa respuesta no es suficiente para el ojidorado – Inuyasha por favor, esa persona es muy poderosa y quiere saber el por qué Kagome puede cruzar la barrera del tiempo, eso es todo no le pasara nada, por favor – la joven le insiste no es muy normal que Kikyou de tanta información pero es necesario convencer a aquel testarudo hanyou. Inuyasha sabe que no es normal que Kikyou haga ese tipo de suplicas, así acepta, de muy mala gana pero acepta.

Una parte de él no quiere perder de alguna forma a Kikyou, pero por la otra no puede soportar la idea de que alguien se fije en su amada Kagome. Inuyasha sabe que no puede seguir así y que al final tiene que decidir por alguna de las dos y aquella decisión la tiene que tomar más rápido de lo que imagina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kuno se encuentra observando cada movimiento que hace Kikyou, ya que no tiene ni la menor idea de donde puede estar su amada Ryoko y no confía mucho en aquella mujer que en estos momentos se encuentra con Inuyasha.

– Ese no fue el trato Kikyou – se escucha decir en una oscura cueva – pero está bien, aquí lo único que importa es que pueda ver a mi querida Ryoko –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al parecer la insistencia de Naraku dio fruto, ya que encontró a Tenseiga más pronto de lo que imaginaba y además ya sabe a quién le pertenece.

– Con que Sesshoumaru – sonríe maliciosamente mientras observaba un gran cuadro en medio de una gran habitación de un castillo.

La pelea que allí se libro fue corta y muy sangrienta, no quedo ningún aldeano con vida, ya que si alguno escapaba avisaría a las demás aldeas y lo que menos necesitaba Naraku era que un grupo de aldeanos furiosos lo persigan por todas partes para matarlo.

Ryoko se acerca a Naraku lentamente abriéndose paso entre tantos cuerpos, y pensar que ese semidemonio no le gusta ensuciarse las manos. La pelinegra logra esquivar todos los cadáveres que se encuentran es el suelo de ese gran salón, extiende las manos y le muestra a aquel hanyou la Tenseiga.

Naraku voltea a ver la espada, sonríe y estira su mano para poder tomarla, pero el campo de energía lo rechaza, no puede tocarla.

– ¿Qué sucede Naraku? ¿No la puedes tocar? – Pregunta burlonamente la chica.

**Continuará…**

**Hay me han de odiar por que aun no junto a Inuyasha, Kuno y Kagome jajajajajaja, pero no se me preocupen va a suceder pronto y hasta me golpearán jijiji, pero bueno faltan cosillas por desenmascarar.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir más y por el momento me encuentro trabajando en el próximo capítulo, cualquier error de escritura u otra cosa que encuentren en el capítulo por favor díganme para que lo corrija, con su ayuda puede que mejore mi forma de escribir.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Sin éxito con Tenseiga"**

**Naraku logro encontrar la espada, pero ahora no la puede tocar el campo de energía que forma la katana se lo impide.**

**Y el grupo de Inuyasha sigue varados en aquella aldea. Mientras que Kuno recuerda los lindos momentos que paso al lado de su querida Ryoko. El Encuentro de estos dos se acerca no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto.**


	19. ¿La Muerte De Kuno?

**Declaimer: Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. ****Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo más largo, muchas gracias por dejar reviews, creo que me excedí de dialogo pero bueno creo que voy mejorando, poco a poco pero algo es algo y además pensé que no era bueno darle más vueltas y como ya tenía escritos dos decidí juntarlos, así que el titulo cambio, espero les guste. **

**Parte****19****. ¿La muerte de Kuno?**

Naraku fue rechazado por el campo de energía de la espada, no sabe que es lo que sucede, las manos le humean y voltea a ver a Ryoko – ¿Qué demonios paso? – pregunta sumamente molesto.

– Se ve que no recuerdas, te dije que la espada es capaz de elegir a su dueño, como la espada de Inuyasha – dice la joven mientras se aferre a la Katana que tiene en sus manos.

Naraku la observa y le sonríe – pensé que no recordabas a Inuyasha, mi querida Kagome – dice acercándose lentamente a ella, mientras la chica da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– Pues ves que sí, mi memoria ha llegado completa y no es necesario que me expliquen que paso, porque ya lo sé… recuerdo todo Naraku – Cuando la joven encontró la katana, está comenzó a palpitar, provocándole una sensación sumamente extraña, cuando se detuvieron las palpitaciones de la espada ella recordó todo, al fin y al cabo Tenseiga es una espada sanadora.

Kagome se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Naraku, él le extendió la mano para que le pueda entregar la Tenseiga, pero la joven acerco la espada a su cuerpo, sin intenciones de entregarla.

– La espada que ahora tengo en mis manos, es la katana de Sesshoumaru y no pienso entregártela – termina de decir la pelinegra.

Naraku le insiste y solo espera que la joven obedezca, pero Kagome no se da por vencido y se siguen negando – ¿Para qué quieres una espada que no puedes tocar? – le pregunta mientras se aleja lentamente de él.

Naraku le ordena que ella la use, pero la joven se niega, ella no la puede usar ya que solo su dueño puede hacerla funcionar, la respuesta que la joven dio a Naraku no fue muy grata, así que aquel semi demonio, decide ir en busca de Sesshoumaru, la pelinegra no acepta y decide no ayudarlo más, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, intenta marcharse, pero todos los cadáveres se comienzan a levantar rodeándola completamente, haciendo que se quede sin aire y antes de que pierda el conocimiento solo se escucha decir – Kagura –.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Myroku va con Inuyasha, y le recuerda que deben seguir la búsqueda de Ryoko.

– Myroku dile Kagome, ya que… aun me incomoda ese nombre – es lo único que sale de sus labios.

Pero el Houshi insiste, deben marcharse de allí, la búsqueda de Kagome es prioridad y además de eso, Kohaku había ido la noche anterior a vigilar al grupo, ahora Naraku sabe donde se encuentran, y debe estar planeando algo o al menos esa es la mentalidad del monje.

Inuyasha solo se encuentra escuchando, ya llevan mucho tiempo varados, la desesperación del hanyou es mucha y hasta el momento no la ha mostrado, sabe que debe rescatar a Kagome, pero con saberlo no basta, debe actuar, solo que el estado de Kikyou lo tiene completamente atado.

Sango se ha cansado de cuidar a Kikyou, al igual que Shippo, pero a la vez se siente responsable de su salud en este momento. Cuando Shiuri se encontraba con el grupo, hizo que la débil relación de los chicos con la miko se rompiera, provocando al menos en Sango el odio y resentimiento hacia ella, ahora sabe que esos sentimientos no eran especialmente para Kikyou. Pero a pesar de que Sango sepa que Shiuri fue quien lastimo a su amiga, la imagen de Kikyou sigue presente, así que por el momento, la exterminadora no la pasa nada bien con la miko.

– Inuyasha sabes que Sango y Shippo… –

–Lo se Myroku… lo sé –

Inuyasha sabe que sus compañeros prefieren buscar a Kagome que estar cuidando a Kikyou, y eso lo entristece profundamente, pero hasta que la miko se recupere, ellos no se moverán ni un centímetro fuera de la aldea.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un pequeño youkai verde se dirige hasta amo con gritos desesperados, al parecer Yaken no había quedado conforme con la idea de que su amo dejara a Tenseiga como si la espada no fuera importante. Así que mando a un viejo conocido a vigilar la katana, pero las noticias no fueron gratas, al parecer Tenseiga fue robada y todos los aldeanos están muertos, esto mismo se lo comunica el pequeño youkai a su amo.

Sesshoumaru solo voltea a ver a Jacken sin decir una sola palabra, pero con una mirada llena de dudas, sin pensarlo el demonio de cabellera plateada se dirige a la aldea para saber que paso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – Pregunta la joven mientras se incorpora sintiendo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo. La pelinegra observa el lugar y se da cuenta que hay miles de cadáveres a su alrededor, no sabe qué pasa, intenta recordar lo que sucedió, pero su cabeza le duele, pero… si observa bien está en…

– ¿Qué no reconoces el lugar? – se escucha una insoportable voz. – Pero mi querida Kagome, esta es la cueva donde permanecen los restos de la sacerdotisa Midoriko – le responde Naraku mientras se posa en frente de ella.

Kagome no sabe qué demonios pasa y ¿por qué Naraku la llevo a ese lugar?, la joven no se queda con la duda y decide preguntarle, solo que la respuesta fue aun más confusa.

– He preparado el camino y Sesshoumaru llegara en cualquier momento –

La confusión de la joven es cada vez más grande, no sabe que es lo que planea Naraku. ¿Por qué no llevar a Sesshoumaru a la cueva del mediador? En lugar de perder el tiempo en aquel lugar, le pregunto después la pelinegra.

– No puedo hacerlo Kagome ya que este es tú sueño… –

– ¿Qué?... Naraku… espera… no te vayas – Solo se escucha como grita la joven, tratando de detener a Naraku que cada vez se aleja más de ella – ¿Qué pasa...? –

– ¿Qué sucede Hakudoshi? – pregunta Kagura al ver el estado de la joven.

Después de atacarla en la aldea, Kagura llevo a Kagome con Hakudoshi, para que puedan vigilarla bien, y no intente escapar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¡Ho! mi querida Ryoko, ¿dónde estarás en este momento? – Se pregunta una y otra vez aquel joven de mirada penetrante y blanca piel – ¿dónde estarás amada mía? –

– _"Después de ese día no te he vuelto a ver frente a frente"_ – piensa Kuno Mientras poco a poco se funde en sus recuerdos.

– ¡¡PA-PÁ!! Ya basta suéltame, el no es mi novio es solo un chico que encontré y que quise traer ya que no es de aquí -después de decir esto su padre se tranquilizo completamente –

Después de que acabaron las clases de la pequeña, Ryoko comienza a bombardear a Kuno con u centenar de preguntas sobre la escuela. Aquel chico que se caracteriza por tener una mirada fuerte, pero dulce personalidad, solo queda pensativo y vuelve a escuchar a aquella dulce niña que no sabe el significado de la palabra silencio, el pequeño voltea su rostro para verla y explota…

– ¡¡Es maravillosa, es muy divertido ver cómo juegan los otros niños y tu padre me pareció muy simpático!! – le respondió eufóricamente.

La joven solo baja su cabeza totalmente enrojecida por recordar aquella escena que su padre le armo, fue tan penoso para ella y el colmo de colmos, toda la escuela lo supo, sus maestros se lo recordaron todo el día, a pesar de que la chica es muy buena estudiante y es una persona alegre, ese pequeño acontecimiento no se podía quedar así, pero afortunadamente todo acabo, el día termino junto con las clases y ya puede descansar a gusto.

Kuno solo mira los diferentes rostros que pone Ryoko al recordar lo que fue su horrible día, el drama viene de familia de eso logra darse cuenta el joven, eso le parece sumamente divertido, – perdón señorita, disculpe… – dice muy nervioso – ¿cree usted que yo? pues… este…–

Ryoko solo posa su mirada en el joven, esperando lo que tiene que decir, el de mirada penetrante le pregunta si puede quedarse en su casa ya que no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir.

– Tendremos que hablar con mi padre – observando al chico y sonriéndole – claro, si ¿estás dispuesto a soportarlo nuevamente? –

Él solo le sonríe y le dice que no se preocupe – llámame Ryoko –

– Claro – dijo Kuno en voz baja y con toda la felicidad del mundo –Ryoko–.

Dos meses después, de camino a la escuela, la pelinegra felicita a Kuno por sus excelentes calificaciones, en poco tiempo él se convirtió en uno de los mejor alumnos.

– Me alegra que saques buenas calificaciones y según tu nunca habías asistido a una escuela – dice con un pequeño puchero y mirando al joven de reojo.

Kuno solo lleva su mano a la nuca y le niega haber asistido a una escuela antes, y él está feliz de estar allí, encontró a amigos, y a una pequeña pero linda familia. Y se lo agradece profundamente a la joven, después de todo ella le ha tenido mucha paciencia y le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

La joven le agradece el cumplido y se sonroja levemente, ahora es cuando debe decirle lo importante que es él para ella, pero cuando va a hablar, siente que la mano del joven toma la suya.

– Desde que te conocí mi vida es mejor y soy más feliz –

Ryoko y Kuno solo se miran, la pelinegra le sonríe y se da cuenta que él está muy cerca de su rostro y se está acercando cada vez más, hasta el punto que sus respiraciones se mezclan lentamente.

Muy lindos recuerdos que tenía el joven de su querida Kagome o como gusten llamarle al fin ella era la misma persona, el nunca había dejado de quererla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la pequeña cabaña se encuentran tres personas hablando y se puede ver la figura de una mujer recostada sobre el futon, al parecer la joven lleva medio día inconsciente.

Después del ataque de Kagura, Kagome fue transportada a una pequeña cabaña, con un campo de energía alrededor, Naraku piensa que el grupo de Inuyasha se encuentra buscando a Kagome, ya que Kohaku no le ha dicho nada. El semi demonio se encontraba ocupado con la búsqueda se Tenseiga, así que no había tenido tiempo de ponerse al tanto de la situación de Kikyou.

– Me parece bien, que este en ese estado, ya que no quiero escuchar su voz –

– Y ¿si no despierta? –

– No te preocupes Kagura despertara cuando sea necesario –

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kagome seguía sumida en profundos sueños y recuerdos. Hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con él, pero últimamente se encuentra presente cada que cierra sus ojos.

Por poco lo labios de los jóvenes se tocan, pero no paso nada, ya que los interrumpió la hora de entrar a clases. _"Que pena que no la bese, es que es tan linda pero… si_…" mientras el joven pesaba que hacer con la chica de la que se había enamorado, ella tomo la mano de Kuno y la entrelazo con la suya, quedándose el joven sorprendido.

La escuela trascurrió normal durante un mes más, hasta que el joven Kuno empezó a faltar a clases cada vez más seguido, y Ryoko ahora solo se encargaba de ir a buscarlo.

Cada que la pelinegra lograba dar con Kuno, se quedaba observando un rato y se daba cuenta que él se encontraba sumamente triste, pero cuando ella hacia su aparición, el semblante de Kuno cambiaba, pero en está ocasión es diferente.

Ryoko encontró al joven sentado en la banqueta, como en las veces anteriores, él se encuentra con la mirada baja y una tristeza absoluta, pero cuando la joven decide hacer acto de presencia, Kuno no cambio su semblante, así que ella se sienta a su lado y lo abraza.

– ¿Me dirás que pasa? –

Él solo recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Ryoko y se escucha levemente "Tengo que dejarte" la joven se separa de él y se le queda mirando triste y confundida.

– Tengo que dejarte – lo repite y la mira a los ojos evitando las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonas? –

– No te… – no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la joven sale corriendo de su lado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kuno la persigue solo que la chica fue más rápida y no logro encontrarla, unas horas después decide regresar a la casa para ver si la joven había regresado. Al llegar, el padre de la chica pregunta por ella con suma preocupación, al parecer desde que acabaron las clases Ryoko no había regresado, Kuno solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y le indica que la joven no se encuentra con él, el señor le pide ayuda para buscarla, este acepta y sale en su búsqueda.

Poco menos de tres horas, Kuno por fin encuentra a Ryoko, observa que la joven está sentada a la orilla de un lago y se encuentra viendo el reflejo de la luna en el agua, el dulce niño se acerca poco a poco a ella.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – Ryoko no hace nada – Estábamos preocupados por ti – pero la joven sigue sin hacer nada, – No era mentirá – logra la mirada de la joven – ¡En verdad! no era mentira siento que… soy más feliz y estoy muy bien aquí… –

Pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra, ella aun no entiende el porqué su querido Kuno se va a marchar de su lado.

– Se acabo mi tiempo y me tengo que marchar, pero…te diré un secreto – dice Kuno mientras se sienta al lado de la pelinegra, toma sus manos y voltea a ver esos ojos azabaches.

– Si yo pudiera decidir, me quedaría aquí y nunca me marcharía de tu lado –

– ¿Y entonces…? – Ryoko por primera vez, desde que conoció al chico, no lo bombardeo con preguntas ya que Kuno no dejo que terminara la frase, porque por fin se encontraba besando esos labios, los labios que tanto había deseado probar, a pesar de ser tan chicos sabía que la amaba. Sí, comprendió en ese momento que nunca se alejaría de ella.

– Hare todo lo posible por permanecer aquí, te lo prometo mí querida Ryoko – dijo al separarse de aquel dulce beso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llega un joven de apariencia pacifica, observa una aldea completamente destruida nadie se ha dignado a enterrar los cuerpos de los aldeanos, el joven mira con indiferencia la muerte de esas personas, camina hacia la fachada de una castillo, se dirige hacia el gran salón y en medio de este se encuentra un cuadro totalmente destrozado, es la imagen de un general y su hijo mayor.

– ¿Qué diablos buscaban aquí? – Dice un gran demonio mientras observa la escena con gran duda – ¿Qué querían como para destruir toda la aldea? –

Sesshoumaru es un ser inteligente, pero en este momento no le sirve de nada, ya que ni siquiera el puede imaginar el plan de Naraku, pero en ese momento quien podría imaginarlo, si según Naraku su plan es perfecto.

– ¿Sesshoumaru-sama que fue lo que sucedió en la aldea? – pero su amo se quedo callado.

El gran demonio se sumió en sus pensamientos, aquel joven que a pesar de los problemas siempre tiene respuestas concretas, ahora está sumamente perturbado, su mente es un mar de ideas y respuestas que se desechan con facilidad, por primera ver Sesshoumaru está totalmente confundido y lo peor es que nadie le daría respuesta de lo que está pasando, se puede decir que se encuentra totalmente solo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de la batalla con Shiuri, Kikyou está un poco aturdida ya que la herida que tiene en su brazo, está infectada por veneno, Sango se ha cansado de cuidar a Kikyou prefiere estar buscando a Kagome, ya que se encuentra muy preocupada por su amiga.

– Inuyasha tenemos que irnos de aquí Naraku sabe donde estamos – dice el Houshi, acercándose al ojidorado.

El hanyou solo dice un, "Ya lo sé", pero Myroku insiste, necesitan marcharse de la aldea lo antes posible, se han retrasado bastante, y además en esa aldea ya son blanco fácil.

– No se… –

– ¿No sabes qué Inuyasha? –

– No sé si Kikyou ¿aguantará el viaje? Ahora es humana – voltea a ver al Houshi esperando respuesta

– Que quieres que te responda, sabes muy bien que lo que más nos importa a todos es Kagome-sama, lo siento Inuyasha pero es así, yo al igual que todos respetamos a la señorita Kikyou pero nuestra prioridad es Kagome–

El joven solo inclino la cabeza sin responder. Aquel chico con orejas de perro y cabello plateado se encuentra muy pensativo, ahora que tiene a su querida Kikyou no quiere que nada la dañe, no la quiere perder nuevamente y la herida que ella tienen en su brazo es de gran preocupación para el joven, pero por otro lado esta sumamente urgido de encontrar a Kagome.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La promesa de Kuno es vaga ya que él sabe que no puede permanecer por más tiempo al lado de la pequeña Ryoko, el marcharse era inevitable e inminente.

Esa misma noche después de regresar a casa y de estar durmiendo pacíficamente, llega una llama. El padre de Ryoko contesta, al parecer la escuela fue robada, el padre se apura y sale hacia la escuela.

– Buen día Kuno – dice una joven de cabellos negros al pequeño que acaba de despertar

Aquel joven le da los buenos días y mueve su cabeza como buscando algo, el padre de la chica no se encuentra y a Kuno le parece extraño, así que pregunta por él.

– Al parecer robaron la escuela anoche y mi padre fue a ver qué es lo que se llevaron –

Kuno de la nada, decide ir a ayudar al padre de Ryoko, pero antes de que se marchase, la pequeña le hizo prometer, que cuando acabara de ayudar a su padre, se encontraría con ella en el parque.

– Claro que si, tenemos una cita – el joven solo le sonríe y se marcha.

La pequeña Ryoko quedó totalmente roja por el comentario del joven, después de un rato Kuno llega a la escuela y se encuentra con el señor Kaguamura, al parecer lo robado no es tanto, pero lo que preocupa, es que se llevaron varias armas y destruyeron el patio trasero.

– Bueno ya es hora y no quiero retrasarme en mi cita con Kuno – se sonríe

Cuando la joven se dispone a salir, el teléfono suena, al parecer el lado norte de la escuela se incendia y su padre quiere que vaya para que ayude a apagar el fuego, ya que los bomberos tardaran una hora en llegar al lugar, Ryoko no tiene más remedio y va. Él incendio no es gran cosa, aunque apareció de la nada y lo que más importa es salvar el material escolar.

Ryoko al llegar al lugar, observa que todos intentan apagar el fuego desesperadamente, ya que este se expandió a en todo el lugar, al parecer había un a fuga de gas subterráneo y esta provoco el incendio.

– Pero como paso esto? – pregunta a uno de los maestros.

–En el lado norte hubo un pequeño incendio y sacamos las pocas armas que quedaron, pero de pronto hubo una explosión, todos los profesores logramos salir, pero… tu padre y Kuno se encuentran adentro.

La joven sin pensarlo fue hacia donde se encontraba el incendio, quería entrar y rescatar a su padre y a Kuno, los profesores la detuvieron, mientras los demás intentan apagar el fuego, ella está sumamente desesperada, no sabe qué hacer, los bomberos tardan menos de los pensado, al llegar ellos, todo fue más fácil, lograron apagar el fuego antes de que la escuela se desplomara, pudieron sacar al padre de Ryoko, el señor Kaguamura está mal herido y sus pulmones se encuentran contaminados de humo, la pequeña solo espera la salida de Kuno, pero al parecer no encontraron su cuerpo, los bomberos piensan que se incinero por completo y que no dejo rastro alguno, al saber esto la joven perdió el conocimiento, fue un shock muy fuerte su amor había muerto y no lo vería jamás.

**Continuará… **

**Ya sé, ya sé, pero que desesperados son, hay muchas cosas del pasado que tenían que saber, digo para que fuera más romanticona la cosa jijiji, bueno estamos a 1 solo capítulo para que estos dos se reencuentren.**

**Próximo Capítulo:****"La Separación"**

**La forma en que Kuno salió de la vida de Kagome está clara y a partir de esta tragedia Ryoko decide cambiar su nombre.**


	20. La Separación

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aquí por fin, aquí les traigo el otro capitulo.**

**Parte 2****0.**** La separación**

En el hospital, Ryoko recobra el conocimiento, se da cuenta que hay amigos de su padre a su alrededor, todos se encuentran muy serios y callados, la joven no aguanta más el incómodo silencio y se dispuso a hablar, fue lo peor que pudo hacer, le comunicaron que su padre murió, por la seria intoxicación de los pulmones, la joven se ha quedado sola, así que accedió ir a vivir con su madre.

Hace varios años que no veía a su madre, sus padres tuvieron varios problemas que causaron su divorcio y desde entonces no la veía, mantenía el contacto con ella por teléfono, a pesar de vivir a un par de horas de distancia, su padre había conseguido la custodia hace un par de años.

Él gran dolor de Ryoko por la muerte de su amado padre y Kuno la siguió por mucho tiempo y tomo una decisión muy importante, una tarde se sentó para hablar con su madre y le pidió que su nombre fuese cambiado, a su madre le pareció sumamente extraño, pero según Ryoko, eso ayudaría a sentirse mejor, la madre acepto, solo para que su hija tratara de olvidar el dolor.

Ella se quedo con el apellido de su madre, así que el nombre que se le dio fue Higurashi Kagome, olvido el nombre de Ryoko ya que un día su querido Kuno le dijo **"Tú nombre quedara grabado en las estrellas y a pesar de que estas mueran, Tú nombre seguirá escrito en mi corazón"**, Kagome decidió entregar su nombre junto con su corazón al joven que la hizo sentir única y perfecta, con su nuevo nombre daría paso a otra vida y tal vez, solo tal vez, paso a un nuevo amor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una joven se levanta lentamente del futon, llevando una de las manos a la cabeza, sumamente confundida observa el lugar y posa su vista sobre tres personas que conoce a la perfección.

– Te dije que despertaría – dice un niño de cabellos blancos, a su lado se encuentra una mujer joven, de cabellos negros con una pluma en la cabeza y detrás de ellos un joven con traje de exterminador y una hoz en su cintura.

Todos observan a la joven sin decir palabra alguna, la controladora de vientos ordena a Kohaku que avise a Naraku que Kagome ha despertado, este obedece y se marcha sin dudar.

– ¿Qué… dónde estoy? –

– Al parecer es la única pregunta que te sabes –

– ¿No te habías ido? –

– Solo te vigilo, no quiero que escapes –

– ¿Y a donde quieres que escape, si no se dónde estoy? –

La pequeña conversación de Kagura y Kagome no duro mucho, ya que Hakudoshi intervino. El objetivo es atraer a Sesshoumaru a la cueva del mediador y quitar el sello de la cueva, pero atraer a aquel Daiyoukai, es una tarea un poco difícil. Aquel niño de cabello blanco le pregunta a Kagome la forma de atraer a Sesshoumaru hasta la cueva, pero la joven simplemente dice "No se".

Al cabo de un par de horas llega Kohaku y habla en secreto con Kagura, ella se sorprende ante tal mandato pero obedece sin reprochar.

– Levántate –

– ¿Qué a donde vamos? –

Kagura solo la toma del brazo y la levanta a la fuerza, jalándola hacia la salida, Kagome se levanta apresuradamente y se intenta soltar del brazo de la castaña, pero Kagura es más fuerte, al salir de aquel lugar toma una de sus plumas y se lleva a Kagome con ella.

– ¿A dónde diablos me llevas? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Por qué no contestas? –

– Pero como molestas – dice gritando – haces demasiadas preguntas, no se cual es el plan de Naraku solo me ordeno dejarte ir –

Kagome solo se quedo observando a el paisaje, ¿ahora que planeaba Naraku?, el piensa que la pelinegra es capaz de llevar a Sesshoumaru hasta la cueva del mediador. Después de un rato la miko se dio cuenta que descendían lentamente.

– ya llegamos – dice mientras tocaban suelo

– ¿Pero dónde estamos, qué?… espera – lo dice mientras ve que Kagura se aleja – No me dejes "¿_Pero qué diablos están tramando? No entiendo nada_"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hace un par de días que Inuyasha y los demás habían emprendido camino, el principal objetivo era buscar a Kagome, pero Kikyou tenía otros planes para ella.

La herida de la miko, aun no sanaba por completo y eso alentaba el viaje del grupo, la situación se estaba complicando más, todo se encontraban en silencio, entre ellos la tensión era muy fuerte, simplemente insoportable. En la cabeza de todos había un mar de ideas por dar respuesta a la gran interrogante ¿Qué es lo que trama Naraku? ¿Por que quiere a Kagome?, esas dudas los mantenía alejados de la idea de que Kikyou se encontraba con ellos.

Myroku tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Kikyou, es algo extraño, pero no se puede quitar de la cabeza que Kikyou trama algo contra Kagome, eso lo tenía abrumado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kuno seguía de cerca los movimientos de Kikyou quería observar cuando su amada Ryoko y Kikyou se vieran las caras, necesitaba ver la reacción de esta cuando le dijera que Kuno se encontraba vivo.

El no olvidaba la tristeza y desesperación al estar nuevamente en su época.

Hay un joven tirando en un pastizal, se muy sucio, pereciera que el joven estuvo dentro un incendio. Y efectivamente eso paso.

– ¿Dónde?... ¿Qué?... – miran a su alrededor – ¿pero… cómo…regrese?, no es posible, regrese a mi tiempo, tengo que… como, diablos – de pronto se levanta exaltado – el Sr. Kaguamura tengo que salvarlo, estaba dentro junto conmigo o por Kami-sama, ¡mi querida Ryoko!, tengo que volver – el joven hizo lo que la última vez pero no funciono su poder no salió, intento e intento, pero era imposible no podía volver, el ya lo sabía, su poder se esfumo, desapareció y no iba a volver, no volvería a ver a su querida Ryoko – entonces… este es el fin – Lo dice mientras cae al suelo – no la veré más… no volveré –

Su poder era poco común y si lo hubiera perfeccionado aun estaría cerca de su amada Ryoko, ese poder era como una bomba de tiempo, tenía que estudiarse, analizarlo y aprenderlo antes de intentar desarmarlo, si no, este llegaría a explotar y por ende regresarlo a su tiempo, solo existía una oportunidad de utilizarlo y para el no fue tiempo suficiente, pero la vida le dio una oportunidad de recuperar a Ryoko y no la desaprovecharía, esta vez tenía tiempo de sobra.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshoumaru solo tiene un sospechoso en la mente y es en lo único que piensa, no puede apartarse de esa idea Naraku está detrás de todo esto.

Aquel demonio solo ve cada rincón del destruido palacio, intenta buscar una pista, del por qué quieren a Tenseiga, pero es inútil, Naraku nuevamente obliga a Sesshoumaru a utilizar los límites de su mente, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta –Yaken – dice fuertemente, el pequeño youkai vede va al llamado.

– Si, Sesshoumaru-sama –

– Buscaremos a Naraku, ya que él tiene mi espada –

– Pero amo el odioso de Naraku no puede utilizar su espada, es más no puede ni tocarla –

– Ya lo sé, pero no olvides que tiene a ese chiquillo –

– ¿Habla de Kohaku? _"fue el mocoso que quiso matar a la pequeña Rin, pero en este lugar no huele a ese mocoso, huele más bien a"_ esa mujer – dice llamando la atención de su amo, Yaken cierra sus ojos y vuelve a concentrarse en oler bien el lugar.

– ¡Amo concentre huela bien!, hay amo bonito no me mire así, yo solo digo que en este lugar está la presencia de la mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha

– ¿Inuyasha? hay que hacerle una visita a esa bestia –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha y su grupo van caminando por el bosque, cuando de pronto el orejas de perro para en seco y comienza a dar vueltas por el lugar, Myroku le pregunta que sucede, pero el hanyou no contesta, solo se aleja con rapidez dejando a sus amigo atrás.

Inuyasha llega hasta donde esa presencia llamo su atención, se detiene en seco y se queda observando sin decir nada, al parecer hay un chica de espaldas con largos cabellos, está mirando al cielo, hasta que algo llama su atención, da la vuelta para saciar su curiosidad.

– ¿Inuyasha? – Dice un poco incrédula, mira bien – Sí, eres tú Inuyasha – va corriendo hacia él y salta a sus brazos

– ¿Has recordado? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Ya no te molestan mis abrazos? –

– Nunca me molestarían –

– Mentirosa – dice el ojidorado al separarse un poco de aquel abrazo.

Pero antes de que siguieran con la conversación, un pequeño Kitsune salta a los brazos de la pelinegra y los demás compañeros de Kagome la rodearon y le dieron la bienvenida gustosamente.

– ¿Kagome te encuentras bien?, que alegría nos tenias preocupados –la observa y con una mirada suplicante- ¿verdad que no te volverás a ir? –

La pelinegra observa a Shippo y le d una gran sonrisa – No, no me volveré a ir –

Myroku es el que comienza con el interrogatorio, después de todo si ha recuperado la memoria, para él era lógico que lo vivido con Naraku no lo recordara claramente, pero el Houshi se encuentra en un error y la pelinegra afirma recordar todo lo que paso con Naraku.

– ¿entonces… tu nombre… todo lo que dijiste? Explícate –

Kagome baja al pequeño zorrito – Todo lo que dije es cierto, mi nombre fue Kaguamura Ryoko, pero al morir mi padre, lo cambie ya que sentía un gran dolor, fue una persona a la que ame y respete y el solo hecho de recordar mi nombre, el nombre que el escogió con tanta alegría y amor, no lo pude soportar así que le pedí a mi madre que lo cambiara y también me quede con el apellido de ella – termina de decir un poco triste.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de Kikyou se encontraba con ellos hasta que hablo. – ¿Y qué quería Naraku? – la pelinegra la miro un poco sorprendida, bajo un instante la mira y alcanzo a ver la herida del brazo de aquella Miko, la observo por un instante y respondió a la pregunta.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Naraku quiere destruir el campo de energía del medidor, y además que él tiene en su poder a Tenseiga, Kagome inmediatamente explico que Naraku no se encontró con Sesshoumaru, por que la espada estaba abandonada en una de las habitaciones del castillo, en la aldea del Perro Sagrado.

– ¿Como sabes? – pregunto el hanyou

Kagome lo mira – Yo la encontré, al tomar la espada sentí un gran choque, empezó a palpitar en mis manos y de pronto los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, no sé por qué… pero la espada tuvo que ver–

**Continuará…**

**Gomenne por la tardanza, pero mi mente se bloqueo en este capítulo y mejor reescribí el otro jijiji, así que para que me perdonen por la tardanza a más tardar el viernes subo el otro okis jijiji.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por fin sigue el capitulo esperado por todos jajajaja el encuentro de Kagome y Kuno, digo después de tanto tiempo verán a Inuyasha con el corazón completamente roto, a las personas malas que quieren ver ese sufrimiento no se pierdan el Próximo Capítulo Reencuentro: – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES COMO PARA BESAR A KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dijo furioso y con la sangre hirviendo en su interior, desenvainado a Tessaiga, la sujeto con mucha fuerza y se coloco a varios metros enfrente de Kuno**.

**Jajajaja y que dijeron ya coloco el otro capítulo, pues nop, se esperan hasta el viernes muajajajaja se va a poner bien bueno, y ¿Qué creen que elija Kagome? Irse con Kuno o permanecer al lado de Inuyasha.**

**Nos vemos adiosin, cuídense mucho que estén bien y dejen reviews.**


	21. Reencuentro

**Declaimer: Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. ****Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Bueno, dicho y hecho aquí les dejo el otro capítulo, espero les guste, por fin los tres se encuentran, ahora la decisión es de Kagome, pero ¿Qué sentirá Inuyasha al ver aquella escena?**

**Parte 2****1 Reencuentro**

Kagome sigue informando al grupo, de los planes de Naraku, la pelinegra sabe que aquel semi demonio solo la dejo libre para que atrajera a Sesshoumaru.

– ¿Pero… cual es su plan? – pregunta la exterminadora.

Kikyou mira a Sango, le dice que tal vez piense utilizar al mediador para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Kagome interviene, sabe que Naraku no es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con él, su padre le contó que para poder encerrarlo, hizo falta el poder de cuatro bestias, para sellar su poder en una cueva alejada de la superficie y al menos tres de ellas murieron, la cuarta quedo gravemente herida, días después murió. Ha Inuyasha le llamo la atención, la ultima parte del relato de la chica.

– Inuyasha ¿Tu padre fue una de esas bestias sagradas no es así? – le pregunta el monje, provocando que la mente de el hanyou vuelva a su lugar

– Si, Sesshoumaru me dijo que murió cuando el techo de un palacio en llamas lo aplasto junto con su rival – dice observando fijamente a Kagome.

El padre de Inuyasha, no murió por las grandes heridas hechas por el mediador, si no que se sacrifico para salvar la de Izayoi y la de su hijo, esto es lo que pasa por la mente de Kagome mientras sigue la conversación.

– Ya entiendo, Naraku sabe que tu padre fue una de las bestias que encerró al mediador, al despertarlo el buscara venganza y te atacara a ti y por ende a nosotros…–

– Tienes razón Sango y también atacaría a Sesshoumaru –

– Acabando así con las mayores amenazas de su vida y con los únicos que lo pueden detener – termino el pequeño Kitsune

Todos se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor es mantener a Sesshoumaru fuera de todo eso, después de todo el es la clave para despertar al mediador.

Los jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, después decidieron levantar un campamento para descansar, la joven de cabellos azabaches se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, _"¿Por qué Kikyou esta herida? Quisiera preguntar… pero_" la joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos, por la única persona que se encontraba despierta.

– ¿Kagome? ¿Tienes un momento? Quisiera hablar – le dice la miko susurrando para no despertar a los demás

Kagome afirma, se levanta y la sigue hasta llegar a una pradera con la luz de la luna alumbrando aquella oscuridad – ¿qué sucede? – Pregunta con mucho interés

– ¿El nombre de Kuno, te resulta familiar? – Kagome al escuchar aquel nombre se queda petrificada, casi sin aliento, su corazón a punto de estallar, su mirada se torno cristalina, una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro y solo miro fijamente a Kikyou – ¿te es familiar verdad? –

La joven comienza a hablar con voz cortada, hace una pausa para tragar un poco de saliva para que así pudieran salir las palabras – Él está muerto – al decir esto su mirada se apaga y baja su rostro lentamente.

– No es así – Kagome levanta el rostro y la mira intrigada – No era, la que viste cuando empezó esto, no era yo, era una mujer llamada Shiuri que se hizo pasar por mí, quería acabar con Inuyasha y a mi me encerró en una cueva lejos de mis serpientes y Kuno me salvo, me libero de mis ataduras y me brindo un cuerpo humano a cambio de… – hizo una pausa.

Kagome solo la observa esperando respuesta, – de ti – contesta Kikyou. La pelinegra da un par de pasos hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, no entiende que pasa, se supone que está muerto, pero a decir verdad nunca encontraron el cuerpo.

– Las preguntas que tienes en tu mente en este momento, Kuno las puede resolver ¿te llevo con él? – le pregunta mientras estira su mano derecha hacia Kagome.

– No… no se… tal vez… no… yo – la chica no puede terminar las frases, está demasiado impactada por aquella noticia, no sabe que hacer, si era verdad – ¡NO! – Dijo tajante – voy a regresar a con los demás – dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Kikyou muy confundida.

Kikyou solo observo como la joven se marcha de aquel lugar, imaginó que cuando supiera de Kuno, Kagome le ordenaría llevarla con él, pero no fue así, la miko se equivoco.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas? – dijo un joven con mirada en dirección al campamento.

Kikyou voltea su cabeza para poder posar su vista en él – ¿estabas observando? –

– Desde que encontraste a mi querida Ryoko, es aun más hermosa – dice con una sonrisa dulce, ese chico al pronunciar el nombre de su amada, hace que su rostro se ilumine, su sonrisa resplandece y su mirada…, no hay descripción posible para hablar de esa mirada, todo el amor que emana a través de ella, hacia una sola persona, a su querida Ryoko.

La mirada de la miko sigue puesta en Kuno – ¿Qué harás? –

– Será mejor que mañana te dediques a calmar la furia de tu Inuyasha – dice sonriendo y con un rostro lleno de astucia y malicia.

– No, te atrevas –

– Quieres ver – dice esto último y desaparece

Kikyou regresa al lugar donde los chicos se encuentran descansando, al parecer Kagome cayo rendida, Kikyou se recostó muy cerca de Inuyasha y también durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el plan ya estaba hecho, encontrar a Naraku y quitarle a Tenseiga, después resolverían el problema con Sesshoumaru, así que todos emprendieron camino. Es una linda mañana, Kagome se encuentra un poco pensativa, las palabras de Kikyou la tenían así, no le dio importancia al hecho de que Inuyasha y Kikyou se encuentren muy juntos.

Su querida amiga Sango intenta hacerla reaccionar, quiere que Kagome aleje a Kikyou del lado de Inuyasha, pero la pelinegra no entiende de lo que habla, ella en este momento tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y no tiene tiempo de preocuparse en tonterías.

– Hay Sango no empieces, no creas que no recuerdo todo lo que dijiste el día en que perdí la memoria, ¡wow! – Dice un poco extrañada – eso se escucho raro, bueno – sacudiendo su cabeza – no importa, tu entiendes–

La exterminadora insiste en que no les deje el camino libre y que de un poco de pelea, pero la miko sabe que la pelea está perdida desde que Kikyou revivió, aun así, su mente no puede ocuparse en cosas inútiles, ella tiene que estar sumamente concentrada en Kuno.

– Quien diablos eres tú – diciendo fuertemente ante aquel sujeto que apareció de repente, lleva su mano derecha hasta la punta de Tessaiga – Responde – vuelve a preguntar

Kagome deja la conversación con Sango, para llevar su vista hacia la persona que detuvo al grupo, cuál fue su sorpresa, un joven, ¡Sí!, un joven alto, cabello corto, una mirada fuerte pero encantadora, con una sonrisa muy fina, Kagome quedo impactada, era él, Kuno, su amado Kuno.

La pelinegra sin darse cuenta, camino hacia él, pasando a Inuyasha, el cual iba delante de todos junto con Kikyou, Kagome va como hipnotizada, Inuyasha la observa y la intenta detener, solo que Kikyou no lo dejo. Seguía acercándose, de pronto se detuvo a unos metros de él.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¡Soy yo! – Afirmando el joven y abriendo los brazos – ¿no me extrañaste? Yo sí – dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y fijaba su mirada en la de Kagome.

Al decir esto Kagome se lanza a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa que no podía borrar estaba tan feliz, no lo podía creer, tantas noches soñando con aquel día y por fin estaba allí. Kuno correspondía el abrazo, la sujeto fuerte pero delicadamente, por fin, después de tantos años, de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto pensar en ella, ahora se encuentra en sus brazos y no piensa dejar ir.

Inuyasha se quedo impactado ante la reacción de Kagome, tuvo muchos celos, pero le dolió más ver esa escena, su querida Kagome abrazaba a otro.

Los chicos solo observan la escena, impactados, no saben qué pasaba.

– ¿Cómo?... – pregunta separándose de el y mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Pero... tú… estabas... el incendio?... tú…–

El joven la abrazo nuevamente con mucha fuerza – Silencio, hablas demasiado – dijo mientras vio su rostro y se acerco lentamente para poder besar sus labios, la joven acepto aquel beso tan dulce, solo cerro sus ojos y fundió su boca con la de el

Nadie sabe qué hacer o que decir esa escena es sumamente impactante e Inuyasha enfureció, después de todo quien se creía él como para besar a su dulce mujer.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES COMO PARA BESAR A KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dijo furioso y con la sangre hirviendo en su interior, desenvainado a Tessaiga, la sujeto con mucha fuerza y se coloco a varios metros enfrente de Kuno.

El joven se aparto de aquel beso y poso su mirada ante aquel ser que lo está retando, aquella persona se encuentra muy molesta, y si no ha atacado, es porque Kagome, se encuentra al lado de ese ser que se atrevió a besarla, de otra forma ya hubiera comenzado la batalla.

– ¿Y si no contesto tu pregunta qué? – Dice calmadamente mientras Kagome seguía a su lado

– ¡Si no contestas, te obligare ya que tú no eres nadie para tocarla y mucho menos besarla! ¡Si de algo respetas tu vida, suéltala y vete! – Dijo tajante y con voz ronca del coraje

Kikyou intenta calmar a Inuyasha y convencerlo de que guardara su espada, pero este la ignoro y la separo de él.

Inuyasha seguía en posición de combate, hasta que la pelinegra intervino, grito fuertemente "¡BASTA INUYASHA!" todos se sorprendieron ante el mandato de esa joven, el hanyou se confundió por un momento, pero ni las palabras de la joven lo hicieron desistir.

– ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?, él no es nadie para abrazarte y besarte! ¡Lo voy a destruir! ¡Así que maldito prepárate o que piensas estar escondido detrás de Kagome todo el tiempo!

– No me escondo – dijo tranquilamente – No te tengo miedo – esto enfureció más a Inuyasha – Y yo soy el único que puede besar a Ryoko – la mira con dulzura y la acerca más a su cuerpo, a la joven parece no molestarle, ella lo mira y le sonríe dulcemente.

Inuyasha pierde el control y ataca a Kuno, el cual soltó a su amada antes de que se viera afectada, Inuyasha fue directo a su oponente en ningún momento lastimo a Kagome.

El hanyou ataca a Kuno constantemente, sin darle oportunidad de un contra ataque, el ojidorado ataca con viento cortante, pero Kuno lo esquiva fácilmente, al fin el joven se acerca a Inuyasha y le da un golpe en el rostro, arrojándolo al suelo con gran fuerza, Inuyasha se levante más molesto aun, al parecer su espada está cambiando, perece un gran diamante, la sujeta con ambas manos y lanza su lluvia de diamantes, el cual sale con una gran fuerza, ese ataque provoca una sutil herida en el hombre izquierdo de Kuno, él solo lleva su mano derecha hacia el área afectada.

– ¡¡¡KUNO!!! – Grita fuertemente Kagome mientras corre a ayudarlo – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dice mientras cae de rodillas y lo examina, el joven de mirada penetrante solo la observa y le muestra una linda sonrisa.

Inuyasha se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Kuno, sujeta su espada con ambas manos y coloca a Tessaiga muy cerca del rostro de su oponente – ¡Prepárate para morir maldito! –

En eso Kagome se levanta, se pone frente a Inuyasha, este se sorprende por su reacción, así que baja su espada.

– No te atrevas Inuyasha, No lo hagas – dice mientras lo mira a los ojos mandándole.

**Continuará… **

**Hay haber guarden, machetes, puñales, espadas y cualquier arma blanca o de fuego. Jajaja bueno no soy tan mal****a, yo no tengo la culpa de que el internet no haya funcionado bien ayer, y ni hablar de lo corto del capítulo, pensé que ya se habían acostumbrado a ver capítulos cortos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, esto se pone bueno jajaja.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Corazón Roto**

**Aquella escena sorprendió tanto a Inuyasha, no dijo nada más, guardo su espada y dio media vuelta…**

**Wow por fin lo que querían las personas crueles, que quieren ver sufrir al pobre de Inu ha pero me han de dar la razón que ya era justo y necesario. Nos acercamos cada vez más a los capítulos que no he seguido, mi fic aun no tiene final así que un capítulo más y comenzare a tardarme en publicar, prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacer más, pero realmente más largo los capítulos. Nos vemos se cuidan y dejen reviews.**


	22. Corazón Roto

**Declaimer: Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Bueno, un poco tardado y como siempre capitulo corto. Los ciento es una semana difícil. Pero aquí se los dejo haber si no se enojan, me matan u otra cosa.**

**Parte 2****2**** Corazón roto**

– ¿Pero qué diablos dices Kagome, te has vuelto loca? – pregunta molesto y acercándose a ella

– Te lo advierto Inuyasha no te atrevas a lastimar a Kuno ¿entendiste? – Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

Inuyasha no sabe qué hacer, está sumamente molesto, pero algo en su pecho se oprime provocando un gran dolor, solo observa a aquella mujer que tiene una mirada fría, seca, no lo comprende, ¿acaso lo ama?, aquel hombre que apareció, al cual protege, ¿en realidad lo ama y que pasara con él?

Inuyasha no da marcha atrás, a pesar del enojo de Kagome, parece decidido a acabar con aquel sujeto tan despreciable, así que intenta apartar a aquella mujer que le impide el paso, pero no lo consigue. La quita a la fuerza provocando que caiga al suelo, seguido de esta acción, aquel joven de mirada penetrante se levanto velozmente y golpeo con gran fuerza el rostro de Inuyasha arrojándolo al suelo y provocando una herida en su labio inferior.

Kuno ayuda a Kagome a incorporarse, Inuyasha también se levanta, la pelinegra se acerca hasta el.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – grita fuertemente y le da una fuerte bofetada.

Inuyasha no sabe qué hacer ante aquella reacción.

– Kagome, ¿por qué? – la mira de una forma triste, desolado, no sabe que más decir, pero se arma de valor – ¿Quién es él? –Temeroso de hacer aquella pregunta porque sabe que va a tener respuesta.

Kagome voltea a ver a Kuno y vuelve la mirada hacia Inuyasha – Aquel – dice captando la atención a todos y haciendo que los chicos se acerquen – es el hombre al que amo –

Inuyasha siente un gran dolor en el pecho, es un dolor diferente, insoportable, su mirada se apaga, la tristeza en el es inevitable, siente que es solo basura, – _"así"_ – piensa – "_así, de esta forma… esto"_ – ni en su mente puede terminar las frases – _"esto es lo que siente Kagome, cada que veo a Kikyou, es un dolor inmenso, solitario, amargo"_ – aquel joven siente que se derrumba, no sabe cómo reaccionar, tarda un momento. Inuyasha logra volver a la realidad, guardo a Tessaiga dio la media vuelta y se fue.

– ¿Kagome? – Pregunto la exterminadora – ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – dice mientras se acerca un poco a ella

La pelinegra movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – No te preocupes amiga – le dijo sonriendo – aclarare unas cosas y después los alcanzo –

– ¿Kagome-sama está segura de lo que hace? –

– si Myroku-sama, confié en mí, voy a estar bien –

Todos miraron a la joven una vez más y se marcharon. Siguieron por la misma dirección en que Inuyasha se fue.

A pesar de las palabras de la pelinegra, la mayoría están sumamente preocupados, pero no pueden hacer nada, Kagome está convencida de quedarse al lado de aquel extraño.

Los jóvenes prefieren ir por el hanyou, lo que vieron hace un momento fue sumamente fuerte e Inuyasha ha de estar muy confundido y dolido.

– ¿Ryoko? –

La joven voltea y se lanza a los fuertes brazos de Kuno.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste? TE EXTRAÑE

– Yo también mi pequeña, no hubo un día en que deje de pensar en ti – la mira y la vuelve a besar –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

– ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué? – Reprocha sin cesar, mientras camina sin rumbo, con la mirada perdida y apagada, las lágrimas no salen, por que el joven las detiene.

El alma de aquel hombre mitad bestia, se encuentra destruida, por primera vez, siente que muere, es como si su alma estuviera agonizando, está perdido, no puede quitarse de la mente como su querida Kagome besa a otro hombre y además con tanta pasión, con tanto amor _"¿Por qué?"_ se repite constantemente.

Inuyasha se encuentra caminando con la cabeza baja y con la mirada muerta, llego hasta una pequeña cañada que logra cruzar de un salto y sigue su camino, la mente del ojidorado solo tiene aquella imagen de su linda Kagome y esa otra insoportable y odiosa persona que la tenía en sus brazos.

– ¿Pero… por qué? ¿Qué es este dolor que siento en mi pecho?, la mujer a la que amo y por la que doy mi vida es Kikyou, solo ella – queda pensativo mientras se detiene – _"¿o no?"_ yo… la amo – dijo subiendo la mirada al cielo mientras que en su mente dibuja el rostro de esa hermosa mujer, que en ese momento lo atormenta.

Ya no lo puede negar, él sabe desde hace mucho tiempo que esa pequeña ha robado su corazón, con esa sonrisa, su mirada, su alma. Inuyasha está enamorado de Kagome y por primera vez lo admite, esa pequeña que ante sus ojos es una mujer, ha robado su corazón y su alma, pero ella en este momento se encuentra en los brazos de otro hombre, al cual ella ama.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kikyou va en busca de Inuyasha, llega hasta la cañada que Inuyasha cruzo fácilmente, pero para aquella miko es un reto.

Myroku y los demás llegaron donde estaba Kikyou, la vieron buscando la forma de pasar al otro lado.

– Kikyou-sama, encontró a Inuyasha? – Dice para llamar la atención de la sacerdotisa

– Cruzo al otro lado – dijo sin voltear a ver al Houshi

Sube – dice Sango extendiéndole la mano para que montara a Kirara –

Kikyou la observa y se da cuenta que su vista esta hacia otro lado. Sango no la está mirando y sin embargo le extiende la mano, Kikyou no esboza palabra alguna, pero la exterminadora siente la mano de Kikyou apretando la suya.

Kikyou sube a Kirara y la lleva al otro lado, Sango regresa por Myroku y Shippo, mientras que Kikyou se adelanta.

La miko no es una mala persona, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido ella sigue siendo una sacerdotisa, pero por el momento no se quiere alejar de Inuyasha. Sabe que Kuno tiene un plan y la miko no confía en ese sujeto, es una persona sumamente fuerte y Kikyou sabe que su participación aun no acaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando una insoportable voz llamo su atención.

– Bestia, ¿donde dejaste a Kagome? –

Al parecer Inuyasha no se percato del olor de aquel lobo, este lo tomo por sorpresa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta sin mucho afán

Al Kouga le pareció sumamente extraño la falta de agresividad del hanyou, pero al final no le dio importancia y volvió a preguntar por "su mujer".

Inuyasha lo observo y no dijo nada, solo intento seguir su camino, pero el lobo le impedía el paso, este insistía en saber el paradero de Kagome.

– ¡Cállate! – Dice fuertemente mientras camina hacia él, Kouga se coloco en posición de ataque pero vio que Inuyasha lo pasa sin hacerle caso.

Kouga se da la media vuelta para poder verlo. Inuyasha por el momento no quería saber nada de la pelinegra, intentaba apartarla de su mente, pero la insistencia de aquel hombre lobo no se lo permitía.

– Kagome – dice con voz baja y triste – olvídate de ella – al terminar de decir esto siguió su camino.

Pero el lobo no quedo conforme con la respuesta del hanyou, así que dé un salto se planto frente a Inuyasha y comenzó su interrogatorio nuevamente.

– Ella – responde con la cabeza baja – esta con otra persona – su voz sonaba apagada y decía para sí mismo aunque aquel joven lobo logro escucharlo.

Kouga solo quiere saber lo que le sucedió a "su mujer" y sigue atormentando al ojidorado con más y más preguntas, hasta que Inuyasha por fin exploto.

– ¡¡Ella ama a otro hombre y en este momento está con él!! – dice gritándole, el joven solo quería salir de ese lugar y alejarse de las molestas preguntas de Kouga.

El lobo solo se quedo sin poder creerlo, aquella era una sorpresa desagradable, no sabe qué hacer ni que decir, solo se queda parado mientras Inuyasha se marcha de allí.

Un tiempo después de su conversación con Inuyasha, Kouga se encuentra con Sango.

- Kouga ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunta la exterminadora mientras baja de Kirara, sus demás acompañantes no tardan en reunirse con ella.

Kouga la observa pensativo hasta que decide preguntar – hace un momento me encontré con esa bestia y me dijo algo que realmente no creo – la actitud de Kouga no fue la misma, fue simplemente neutral, él solo quería una respuesta. El grupo escucho con atención lo relatado por Kouga y los chicos le explicaron todo lo que había pasado hasta la llegada de aquel joven.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sesshoumaru se dirige al lugar en donde se encuentra Inuyasha, pero es interceptado por un fuerte viento.

El youkai solo observa como una mujer castaña se posa enfrente.

– Sesshoumaru tiempo sin verte –

– Kagura ¿quién demonios te crees? para hablarle así a mi amo tenle más respeto mujer sin vergüenza – decía muy molesto el pequeño youkai.

– Jacken – dice fuertemente haciendo que el youkai se callara – ¿qué quieres? –

– Solo vengo a decirte donde está tu espada – llamando la atención de aquel imponente youkai.

– ¿Y qué ganas con decirme? – pregunta con su típica frialdad e indiferencia

– Solo obedezco ordenes – dice molesta – pero puedes creerme o no, ve hacia el norte más allá del gran río, será fácil encontrar tu espada – termina de hablar y desaparece provocando una gran ventisca.

– Sesshoumaru-sama esta es un trampa del odioso Naraku – dice con la mirada en el cielo – hay amo no me deje ¡espéreme! – Corre rápidamente para poder alcanzar a su amo – _"con que planea ir, pero Naraku para que quiere a Tenseiga" –_

– _"en ese lugar esta… ¿planeara liberarlo?, va que tonto es Naraku" –_

**Continuara….**

**Hay Dios mío quien las entiende, que primero hazlo sufrir y después que mejor no que se compongan las cosas, hay es muy difícil complacerlas.**

**Bueno aquí les deje este capitulo espero les haya gustado, vengo la próxima semana con el capitulo "Los Sellos De La Cueva" ahora si después de este capitulo me tardare un poquito más.**

**Los Sellos De La Cueva**

**Naraku comienza a romper los sellos que mantienen encerrado al mediador. **

**Mientras que Inuyasha sigue sumido en sus pensamientos, no uede sacar a esa mujer de su mente _"__–Cuando me extrañes ven a mi habitación, recuéstate en mi cama y abraza mucho a mi almohada–"_**


	23. Los Sellos de la Cueva

**Perdón, en verdad lo siento mucho no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, pero pues conseguí un trabajo y la verdad no tenía ni ganas de prender mi computadora, hace como un mes lo deje (o mejor dicho me dejaron jaja) pero después entre clases casi después de tres meses sin estudiar, y bueno lo demás es blablá. Bueno pasemos a lo que nos interesa.**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, solo uso los personajes con fin de crear una historia alterna y entretenida.**

**Parte 2****3**** Los sellos de la cueva**

– "_¿Qué es lo que Naraku hará para __poder__ romp__er__ el sello de la cueva…?_"– se pregunta una mujer mientras vuela por el cielo.

Sesshoumaru ha emprendido camino hacia el gran lago, sabe que cerca de allí se encuentra la cueva del mediador, las aldeas fundadas por los sirvientes de las cuatro bestias la rodean y solo se puede entrar por un viejo árbol.

Aquel antiguo sendero, le recordó al ser que le enseño a ser un youkai. A pesar de ser un demonio no deja de sentir ese afecto y admiración hacia su padre. Claro jamás lo ha demostrado y nunca lo hará.

Toda la vista de ese antiguo paisaje era desalentadora, había cadáveres de demonios y humanos por todas partes, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba cubierto de cenizas, los árboles arrancados de raíz, chozas destrozadas y a lo lejos gritos aterradores. Era lo más parecido al infierno.

En el mismo lugar donde aquellos gritos se escuchaban, se podía observar las siluetas de diversas figuras conocidas en la región, aquellas eran las cuatro bestias sagradas, estaban peleando contra una gran amenaza, a la cual habían llamado mediador. Nombre puesto desde hace miles de años por los dioses, estos vieron que los humanos y demonios tendrían que tener un equilibrio. Así que para mantener ese equilibrio, se elegía a una mujer pura para que diera a luz a un ser que no es de este mundo ni del otro, este llegaba para mantener el balance, destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso, mandando a todo ser que muriera en sus manos al infierno. En realidad muy pocos mediadores habían nacido en el mundo, pero al parecer este era demasiado fuerte.

Todos los mediadores que habían nacido en la tierra, habían sido derrotados por demonios muy fuertes, pero al parecer este era la acepción, tanto fue el problema que las cuatro bestias sagradas tardaron siete días y seis noches y lo único que lograron fue encerrarlo en una cueva sumamente profunda resguardada por diversos conjuros que fueron hechos por humanos y demonios, durante esa tarea tres de las cuatro bestias murieron por las grandes heridas hechas en combate, la última no tardaría en morir y antes de eso logro hacer a la cueva un solo conjuro, el cual solo se podría destruir con el poder de una espada.

Naraku había conseguido a diversos humanos para eliminar el conjuro. Estos eran seres malvados, pero eso no importaba ya que los conjuros se romperían con las palabras adecuadas, Kanna y Kohaku buscaban a los demonios que romperían los sellos restantes. Su búsqueda no era fácil, todo demonio que conocía los conjuros no quería participar en tan descabellada situación si hace más de doscientos años hubo problemas para sellarlo, ¿por qué liberarlo?

Naraku es un ser inteligente y capaz de mentir en cualquier situación con tal de conseguir su objetivo y los youkai son tontos y fáciles de engañar, así que puso como recompensa la perla de Shikon, solo se reunieron unos cuantos demonios y bajaron hasta la cueva, al llegar vieron que había varios humanos haciendo diferentes tipos de rituales para lograr quitar los sellos. Aquella tarea iba a tardar.

Los youkai no atacaron a aquellos seres, ya que sabían que eran necesarios para liberar al mediador. Pero en cuanto fueran inservibles Naraku les había ordenado matarlos.

El grupo de Inuyasha había emprendido nuevamente la búsqueda de este, después de hablar con Kouga el cual realmente había quedado confundo y sumamente triste.

Myroku interroga a Sango, el Houshi no sabe si la exterminadora hizo bien en contarle todo lo sucedido con Kagome y ese choco misterioso. Pero la joven sabe que hizo lo correcto, ya que iba a ser más doloroso que Kouga se enterara por su cuenta. Así que según la joven le ahorro un gran dolor.

– En realidad no creo que alguien esté preparado para recibir una noticia así, tan solo basta con ver como quedo Inuyasha – dijo el zorrito, incluyéndose en la conversación.

– Si pero Inuyasha presencio la escena –

– Al igual que Kagome la presencio miles de veces –

– Si pero Kagome jamás había cacheteado a Inuyasha y les diré que fue peor de las que Sango te da a ti Myroku y eso ya es decir mucho – Shippo tiene sus momentos de sabio y este es uno de ellos.

La conversación de los jóvenes fue interrumpido por una miko que había estado al pendiente de la conversación.

– Al parecer Inuyasha se dirige a la aldea donde se encuentra Kaede – dice mientras observa a los muchachos

Sango pide a Kirara que se transforme, les dice que es mejor que lleguen antes y todos acceden.

El camino es un poco largo y les dará el tiempo suficiente para ver que hacen cuando estén frente a Inuyasha. Por el momento el grupo no pierde tiempo y se apresuran, necesitan encontrar al hanyou lo antes posible.

En una aldea pacifica se encuentra una vieja sacerdotisa saliendo de su cabaña, quiere observar la puesta de sol…

– ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? ¿Y Kagome y los demás? –

– ¡He! – Contesta un hanyou distraído – Vine solo Kaede – la expresión de Inuyasha no cambio nada, sigue siendo la misma desde que vio a Kagome al lado de aquel sujeto detestable, se nota la terrible y profunda tristeza de su alma.

– Inuyasha no me digas que mi one-sama… – dijo con suma tristeza en su voz.

El hanyou sube la mirada y la observa – No te preocupes, Kikyou se encuentra bien –

– ¿Y entonces que sucedió? –

– Nada Kaede, nada – se aleja de allí en dirección al bosque, deja a la vieja Kaede muy confundida y con un poco de tristeza en su interior, al parecer Inuyasha logro transmitir un poco de dolor hacia Kaede.

Inuyasha llega hasta al pozo se para enfrente y sin pensarlo salta a su interior, en la época actual, el ojidorado sale del pozo y se dirige hacia el Gosemboku lo observa unos minutos mientras una cálida brisa le da la bienvenida, se encamina hacia la casa de Kagome, ya ahí da un salto y llega hasta la ventana de una recamara, al entrar lo envuelve el aroma sutil de la joven que la habita de vez en cuando, el joven observa cada rincón sin perder ningún detalle, lleva la mirada hacia la cama de la joven, la observa esta arreglada con las acostumbradas sabanas rosas, el ojidorado no lo piensa y se recuesta en ella, toma la almohada y la abraza fuertemente. Los recuerdos vienen a su mente poco a poco, recuerdos que son sumamente gratos, pero… hay uno en particular.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunta aquel joven de mirada ambarina.

– ¿Hacer qué Inuyasha? –

– Eso – señalando a la almohada de la joven que se encontraba recostada en la cama – Abrazar de esa forma tu almohada, ¿por qué lo haces Kagome? – la pelinegra mira el objeto que abraza

– Ah, bueno solo… estaba pensando en mi padre– dice un poco triste, con la mirada baja.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la forma en que abrazas la almohada? – pregunta insistente el joven que esta sentado al lado de el escritorio.

– Bueno… es que cuando uno extraña alguien a veces toma su almohada y la abraza como si fuera esa persona, demostrando aquel cariño que no le puedes o pudiste entregar, es una forma de sentir que no estamos solos – termina con una sonrisa en el rostro y posando su vista en el joven curioso.

– ¡Ah! – es lo único que esboza el de mirada ambarina.

– Así que…– mira al joven –Cuando me extrañes ven a mi habitación, recuéstate en mi cama y abraza mucho a mi almohada– termina diciendo con una pequeña risa juguetona y acomodándose para poder descansar.

– ¡JA!, tonta – voltea su rostro sumamente sonrojado por el comentario de aquella joven, unos minutos después al observar que Kagome ya dormía sonríe levemente entre sí, su comentario le agrado más de lo que pudo imaginar.

El joven de mirada ambarina y cabellos plateados vuelve a la realidad, después de recordar tan lindo momento – aquí estoy Kagome – dijo para sí mismo mientras se aferra fuertemente a aquella almohada.

La anciana Kaede se dirige a su cabaña, cuando escucha que la llaman, al voltear la vista se da cuenta que Sango se dirige a ella montada en Kirara lo que más llama la atención de la vieja sacerdotisa es la presencia de su hermana ¿Qué es lo que hace su hermana Kikyou al lado de la exterminadora y el monje?

El grupo por el momento no quiere dar explicación alguna lo único que les importa es Inuyasha, como se fue tan repentinamente les preocupa que locura pueda hacer, necesitan encontrarlo.

Kaede les explica que aquel hanyou llego al atardecer y se fue directamente hacia el pozo, Kaede pidió una explicación ya que vio a Inuyasha sumamente triste, tanto que llego a pensar que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su hermana, pero a ver que su hermana se encuentra bien se siente más tranquila y pasa a los chicos para que le platiquen lo sucedido con el ojidorado.

Kikyou fue no quiso entrar y siguió la presencia de Inuyasha, la cual la hizo llegar al pozo.

– Hasta aquí llega la presencia de Inuyasha _"¿Habrá saltado al otro lado?, al parecer la noticia le afecto más de lo que esperaba, y ¿qué harás ahora Kagome?"_ – se pregunta mientras dirige su vista al cielo.

Al terminar de contar todo lo sucedido con el encuentro de Kagome con Kuno y lo que pasó con Inuyasha los cuatro continuaron hablando.

– Con que eso paso – Kaede queda pensativa – ¿y quién es ese joven del que está enamorada? –

– No lo sabemos – dice el pequeño Kitsune cruzando los brazos – lo que no nos queda claro es que Kagome nos dijo que él había muerto hace tiempo –

– ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo es posible? –

– Ese sujeto no me da confianza, bueno tengo que aceptar que es muy bien parecido y decir que mi amiga tiene muy buen gusto pero…–

– Yo no creo que sea tan bien parecido, además es demasiado bajo – le dice el monje con un toque de celos en su voz

– Será porque se encontraba en el suelo – dice sarcásticamente la exterminadora – pero ese no es el punto Houshi-sama, yo creo que es un demonio –

– ¿Un demonio dices? ¿Sentiste su presencia o algo que pudiera delatarlo? – pregunta la Kaede con tono de preocupación y abriendo más los ojos.

– La verdad, no, pero eso no descarta la idea, hay algo que en él que no me agrada pero aun no sé que es – termina de decir dejando a todos pensativos y sumamente preocupados.

Después de un rato en silencio el Houshi se dispone a hablar.

– Mi querida Sango ¿sabes que esa acusación es muy seria? –

Sango afirma, pero aun así no se le puede quitar esa loca idea y antes de llegar a intentar algo o comentárselo a Inuyasha debe confirmar sus sospechas. Shippo está un poco de acuerdo con las dudas de la exterminadora pero no concuerda en que sea un demonio.

– Explícate mejor Shippo – dice el monje.

– Es algo difícil de explicar – se cruza de brazos y observa el fuego – Se siente un gran poder al estar cerca de él, pero definitivamente es humano o… eso creo – dudo por unos momentos – pero estoy de acuerdo con Sango, ese sujeto no me da confianza alguna – termina mientras levanta la mirada para encontrarse con las de sus compañeros que lo observaban atentos –

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno este fue el capítulo 23 espero les haya gustado, aun sigo modificando los capítulos anteriores, imagínense si no continúe este fic pues mucho menos les hice caso a los demás capítulos ya que los fui modificando por partes y la mayoría los deje a la mitad, pero prometo ponerme las pilas y continuar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**También quiero hacerle promoción a mi otro fic que está en proceso y que está muy interesante, podrán ver que ese fic en lo que a mí respecta está hasta ahora bien escrito. Se llama Aratana Hallimari o Un Nuevo Comienzo, ya saben que yo siempre hago sufrir a Kagome y a Inuyasha jiji, no es que no me guste la pareja… pero como todos escriben de ellos pus yo quiero darle un giro a esa situación. **

**Pueden ver está historia pasando a mi perfil, solo denle clic donde dice Susuki_. **

**Summary: **_**Después de casi cincuenta años de estar al lado de su querida Kagome, esta muere dejando a un Inuyasha totalmente diferente. No creo que ese Hanyou vuelva a aceptar a otra mujer en su vida o ¿sí? **_

**Cap. Recuerdos Eternos**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol sale, las aves cantan, el viento sopla, Myroku recibe el primer grito del día por equis cosa que haya hecho, ¡y así es!, todas las mañanas le parecen iguales, ya no se asombra de nada, la tristeza aun no desaparece, pero la disimula bastante bien, ya ha pasado un año y aun no la saca de su cabeza, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo vivió a su lado por casi cincuenta años, despertaban y dormían juntos.

Y ahora está despertando completamente solo.

La vida hay que aceptarla como es, pero a pesar de saber esto, es sumamente difícil aceptar que el ser amado ha muerto.

Aquel chico de mirada ambarina, desde hace un año aproximadamente va todas las mañanas al río, se sienta en orilla y lo observa por un rato, después pasea media mañana por el bosque, va a la cabaña, luego al templo y deja unas cuantas flores en una tumba, los restos que se encuentran allí, son de una vieja miko que murió hace poco más de treinta años, después de dejar las flores, el chico se dirige al pozo que se encuentra en medio del bosque, al llegar a él, lo único que hace es observarlo y sentarse al lado de este, se queda allí hasta que anochece y después regresa a la cabaña y duerme.

Así son todos los días en la vida de Inuyasha desde que su querida Kagome murió, ella todas las mañanas iba al río a bañarse, después recogía hierbas medicinales y flores, pasaba a su cabaña a dejar las hierbas e iba al templo a dejar las flores en la tumba de Kaede-obasan y había días en que se escapaba de Inuyasha e iba a su época a visitar a su madre y su hermano.

**Bueno quise dejar un pedacito por si les interesa pasen a leerlo.**

**Esto es todo mil gracias por sus reviews y nuevamente perdón por la espera.**

**Cap. 24 "aun no se qué nombre ponerle"**

Hace un poco más de doscientos años los sirvientes de las cuatro bestias crearon las aldeas escondidas, la primera aldea la es la del Fénix que se encuentra al norte, la segunda Yuki-Kitsune al sur, la tercera el Dragón del este y por último la del Perro sagrado del oeste.

– ¿Por qué no regresaste por mi? –

– Lo intente, pero nada funciono, y ¿Tu padre? – Pregunta con temor.

– Murió en el incendio y… pensé que tu también – sube la mirada para logra encontrarse con la de aquel joven, ambos se detienen y quedan uno frente al otro.

**Nos vemos a la próxima que estén muy bien.**


End file.
